


I Had To.

by Dakzoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Death, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, Regret, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakzoo/pseuds/Dakzoo
Summary: It's been a year since the events in the movie.Nick is only just realizing his feelings for Judy when a new suiter enters Judy's life. A situation made all the more difficult when Zootopia's favorite cops are assigned to keep him safe from a secret group of mammals that will do anything to maintain their influence and power.The second try at the summery hopefully it explains the plot better.I also Hate the name but can't come up with anything better.Oh and Disney owns Zootopia and it's related characters.





	1. Why Would He Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the rating to mature just because I want to be able to go a little farther later in the story. Maybe I should have left it to lower we will see when I get there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is doing something he knows will make Judy mad but in his words, He has to. Judy just wants to know why.

Downtown Zootopia at night. Everything is quiet except for a shifty raccoon named Rocky Cooper who is drumming his fingers on a broken table inside of an old abandoned warehouse that would be cliche if it wasn’t so damn convenient.

Rocky didn’t like being here. Looking as impatient as he feels Rocky looks around the warehouse before looking down to check his watch. Rocky doesn’t like being here. It was cold. It smelled, and worst of all its way to close to the ZPD for Rocky’s taste. Rocky’s situation was made that much worse by the mammal he was supposed to be meeting tonight was late.

For a moment he considers this is a mistake. He was taking a chance being here. He promised he could get this done, and the people he worked for weren’t the type of people that let mistakes go unpunished. But he had no other way to get what he needed so he was stuck waiting for a mammal that clearly had no idea of the importance of this transaction.

A few more minutes pass before Rocky starts to check his watch. But before he has a chance to read the time he hears a door open and close behind him. He quickly turns his head and draws his gun ready to defend himself. But instead of a threat, he sees the mammal he has been waiting for. An orange fox, one of the hero’s of Zootopia was standing there with a sly grin on his face.

“You’re late,” an annoyed Rocky said as he pointed the gun at Nick Wilde.

In a voice dripping with sarcasm and with a smirk on his face, Nick replied: “I didn’t realize I was on the clock. I would have taken longer” Ignoring the gun Nick approached the table infant of him caring a small black briefcase. “Besides,” Nick said, “haven’t you ever heard of being fashionably late?”

“Fashionably late doesn’t count when you have me waiting in a stinking muddy warehouse. I’m going to have to burn my clothes to get this smell out.”

Nick sniffed the air. Rocky was right. It was the unmistakable smell of fish and pesticides. Two smells that didn’t go well together at all. He was also right that it was going to take forever to get rid of this smell. “Next time I will have to remember to bring an air freshener”

“Can it Fox” an annoyed Rocky snapped at Nick.

Rocky was a little nervous because he knew who Nick was. Nick was a cop. But from what he had heard around some of the dark alleys and bars he would frequent, not the type of cop he had to worry about. Nick was the kind of cop people like Rocky loved to find out about. The kind that was in a pinch. The kind that he could exploit. Because when you need to get your hands on something dirty. There was no one better to get it for you than a dirty cop.

“Do you have it?”

Nick lifts his arm showing the small black case. “Of course What do you think is in this? My lunch?”

Nick started to laugh at his own joke while Rocky didn’t even crack a smile. With the gun still pointed at Nick Rocky ordered “Arms up, and open your shirt” He didn’t trust this fox any farther then he could throw him and Rocky wasn’t going to take any chances. He wanted to make sure Nick wasn’t wearing a wire or maybe have a hidden weapon.

Nick scowled. “Really? You don’t trust me?” Rocky only motioned with his gun. “Fine, Let’s get this over with,” Nick said as he unbuttoned his shirt allowing the raccoon a good look at the cream-colored fur covering his chest and stomach.

Rocky didn’t answer as he patten Nick down. Checking his sides, his pockets, and his waist. “Shouldn’t you at least buy me dinner first?” Nick said laughing at the trite joke he made even if Rocky was not amused. Satisfied that Nick wasn’t hiding anything Rocky reached for the case.

Nick quickly pulled the case back toward himself. “Aren’t you forgetting something? Like my money?” Nick said as he glared at Rocky this time with no drop of humor in his voice.

“Let me see the goods first,” Rocky said in what can almost be described as a growl. Nick set the case back on the table and opened it before he slid it over to Rocky.

Rocky set his gun on the table and reached for what was inside the case.

The first thing he noticed inside was the gun. But this wasn’t just any gun. It was designed to fire a special type of projectile. These projectiles were nestled in next to the gun in a small vial. Three blueish/purple balls that could very easily be mistaken for blueberries by anyone who wasn’t paying attention.

“This stuff is legit, right fox?” Rocky asked with a raised eyebrow. Still not completely trusting Nick.

“Of course, only the best for my customers”

“I am going to have to start trusting you if you can deliver things like this when I need them,” Rocky said with a smile.

“Do you mind telling me what this is for? Something tells me I might not want to be out on patrol when this all goes down.”

“Ha,” Rocky laughed. “Probably not. Let’s just say a certain mammal is about to have a really bad day. Rocky laughed.

“Which mammal?”  
  
“Why do you care?” Rocky said with a laugh. “Suddenly going to try and be a legit cop again?”

“Which reminds me, since we are asking personal questions. What made you turn your back on your new friends over at the ZPD? What do you think they will say if they find out what you are doing in your spare time? Probably going to break that bunny you work with's little heart.”

Nick frowned at the mention of Judy. He knew she wasn’t going to be happy when she found out he was here and what he has been doing. He wasn’t looking forward to the argument they would have later. Hopefully, she would understand why he had to do this

“I have my reasons” was all Nick was willing to reveal.

“Yeah, about $5,000 worth or reasons” Rocky laughed to himself as he took the vial and held it up to the light. As he twirled it around in his fingers he smiled as he said to himself “Nighthowler”  
-

At the same time Nicks partner, Judy Hopps, was in her squad car on her way to the same warehouse Nick was currently selling the weapon in. All she could think about as she drove was the briefing she and the other officers had had with Chief Bogo only a few minutes before and the troubling news she found out while she was there.

“Everyone, listen up,” Bogo said

“We just received word that a sale of Nighthowler is about to go down in a warehouse not far from here. We don’t know the buyer yet but, but we do know he is a raccoon. For those of you that don’t know, the seller is Nick Wilde.” Bogo motions to the empty spot next to Judy that Nick normally occupies.

“We know Nick is unarmed but assume the buyer is armed and very dangerous. Based on what we know about the building this warehouse only has only three ways in or out.  
The one on the front which will be breached by Hopps’ team. One in the rear covered by Wolford’s team, and windows in the offices on the west side of the building. According to people who have been near the warehouse recently we are lead to believe that those windows have bars and will not be a viable means of escape. But just in case I will have a small group of officers outside lead by myself. Does anyone have any questions? No? Ok then. Remember our goal is no casualties. We need information and dead suspects don’t talk. Everyone get ready and be careful. We move out in 10 minutes. Dismissed”

Everyone stood to leave as Bogo called out “Hopps, stay behind for a second”

“Hopps, I’m taking a chance with you leading the breach team. Are you up to it? Are you able to do your job without Wilde being a distraction? If this goes south lives could be at stake and if you are distracted or hesitate even a second, an officer could be hurt or worse. “

“Yes sir, Chief Bogo sir” Judy answered “I won’t let you down” Judy started to leave before she turned back to Bogo to ask “I don’t get it. Why would Nick do this?” Judy questioned Bogo trying to understand. “This isn’t like him. Why would he take this type of chance? Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

Bogo frowned. “I am guessing he didn’t tell you because you would have tried to stop him.”

“I would have” Judy agreed as she looked down at her feet.

“As for why he is doing it, I guess it is because he felt like he had to.”

Judy couldn’t get that line out of her head. “felt like he had to”. It didn’t make any sense. Why would he have to? What could possibly be so important for him to take a chance like this? He could be throwing away everything he worked so hard for and for what?

Before she realized it Judy had arrived at the warehouse where inside Nick was selling Nighthowler to an unknown raccoon. Outside of the warehouse, a group of ZPD officers was getting ready for the raid. So far there were no signs that those inside were aware of the police presence outside.

Judy hurried to get her and her team ready. Judy checked her tranquilizer gun and looked nervously to her team. As she waited for the signal to start the breach her thoughts drifted to the fox inside the warehouse and why Nick felt he had to do this.  
-

 

It was inside that warehouse that Nick stood with his arms folded in front of himself as he watched the raccoon twirl the vial in his fingers. “That's what you wanted right? Now I’d like my money. I don’t want to spend one more minute in this cold sticking warehouse then I have to”

Suddenly Nick looked up and out across the warehouse Sure he heard a noise.

“Yeah yeah,” Rocky said dismissively. “ You’re the one who picked it.” Without looking up Rocky pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. “Enjoy it, I hope it was worth it.”

Nick frowned as he grabbed the money and started to count it. He looked across the room before returning his gaze at Rocky. “Hoped what was worth it?” He asked.

“Your honor?.” Rocky said with a smile “From crook to cop and back to a crook. I just hope the money was worth giving up your new perfect life with that bunny you seem so fond of”

Nick frowned annoyed at what the raccoon was saying but he was distracted He was sure he heard something and was scanning across the warehouse for the source of the noise.

Rocky started to pack up the gun and the Nighthowler. “It’s a pleasure doing business but I think we are done here.”

“Oh trust me the pleasure is all mine,” Nick said as his sly smile spread across his face.

Just then the doors to the warehouse were flung open and the room quickly filled with members of the ZPD with Judy leading the charge from the front and Wolford leading the group from the rear.

“FREEZE ZPD!” Judy yelled, “put your hands in the air!”

Nick saw Judy leading the team and despite knowing how much trouble he was about to be in he couldn’t help but smile.

Rocky wasn’t smiling. He was looking frantically for an escape. He grabbed the case and quickly reached for his gun on the table. But it wasn’t there. He turned to look at Nick and it was then that he noticed the gun in Nicks' hand pointed directly at him. He also noticed The badge Nick now held in his other hand and the smirk that swept across his face.

“Hey Rocky? Do you know that decision to trust me? A horrible decision really.” Nick said while he smiled and shook his head.

He then turned his attention back to Judy who had her weapon drawn and pointed right at him. “Drop the case and come quietly. We can do this real easy”

In one motion Rocky swung the case knocking the gun out of Nick's hand and took off, dodging the dart fired from Judy’s gun.

With Judy and her team blocking the front entrance, and Wolford's team, blocking the rear Rocky’s only choice was to try and get out through the offices on the west side of the building.

Instantly Nick and Judy both took off in pursuit. “They never want to do it the easy way,” Nick huffed as he chased Rocky into the offices. “Great entrance by the way Fluff,” Nick said with a wink.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Judy asked as she ran with Nick in pursuit of the fleeing raccoon. “How could you do something so dangerous and stupid?”

A panicked Rocky ran knocking down anything he could get his hands on to hopefully slow down the bickering partners who were closing in on him. Looking into the first office Rocky saw there was no door, and there were bars on the windows. As he continued down the hallway he was met with similar situations in every room. Finally reaching the last office at end of the hall Rocky closed the door and waited. Trying to figure out what he could do.

“Oh come on Carrots, what did I do that was so bad?” Nick asked as he threw his shoulder into a door Rocky had closed to slow them down.

“No vest, No weapon, No back up on the scene?, Gee and all you did was meet an armed raccoon who wanted to buy NightHowlers so he could use it to have predators kill other mammals! You don’t see a problem with this? You don’t see the danger you were in?” She angrily yelled as she slid past a few chairs Rocky had tipped over to slow the advancing officers.

“No?” Nick said with a smirk

Judy looked at him with anger in her eyes.“Don’t think we are done talking about this”

Nick looked at her face and thought, Well at least if she kills me I don’t have to go to work tomorrow.

As they reached the end of the hall and the last office Rocky stopped. The door was welded shut and he could see the bars on windows. It was a deadens and he was trapped. No matter what he tried he was not able to shake the bunny or that lying fox.

Out of breath, Rocky stood his back to Judy and Nick.“End of the road.” An equally out of breath Nick said. “Just give up. I don’t want to run anymore.”

“Give up” Judy instructed directing her anger towards the fleeing suspect. “Drop the case and put your hands in the air”

“Sorry Bunny” Rocky laughed as he spun around with the Nighthowler gun in his hand. He quickly took aim and fired one of the blueberry sized Nighthowler balls at Nick hitting him on the exposed fur on the side of his neck.

Instantly Nick dropped to the ground his hand grabbing at the spot he was just struck.

“Nick!” Judy yelled worried for her partner

“You can keep chasing me, little bunny, but that fox looks hungry, and something tells me foxes like the taste of bunny a lot more than the taste of raccoon.”

Rocky laughed as he watched Nick writhe on the ground looking very much the same as he did back very first case when Judy and him fooled Bellwether.

Judy looked at Rocky then back to Nick.

She slowly calmly walked towards Nick. “Nick……No, …..Stop it. It’s not funny.” She said in an annoyed voice. “At least pretend you are a professional”

Now lying on his back on the ground, a very normal and not savage Nick stuck his arm in the air and said “Yes it is! and I am a professional. I have a badge and everything”

“What?!” Rocky said a shocked look crossing his face. “You're not savage? These are fake?!” He said looking at his gun in disbelief. “You no good lying fox!”

Nick sat up and smiled at Rocky while Judy pushed him into the wall him and placed him in paw cuffs.

“Seriously? You thought we gave you real Nighthowler?” Nick said with a chuckle. “You’re really bad at this whole criminal thing”

-

 

Outside the warehouse, the other officers took Rocky away as Nick beamed, proud of himself at what was accomplished tonight on his first undercover mission.

“Good work in there, Carrots,” Nick said congratulation Judy.

Judy turned and smacked nick across the face. “What is wrong with you? You could have gotten hurt or worse! Your first undercover mission and you go in with no weapon, no vest, an no backup? You didn’t even have a radio to call for help!”

“You already said all of this back in the warehouse, and besides, obviously, I could handle it,” Nick said in a cocky voice.

“But what if you couldn’t?” A now worried sounding Judy responded. “What would have happened if the deal went south?”

“it didn’t… wait, were you worried about me Carrots?” Nick said with a smirk.

“No,” Judy said turning away from Nick. “I wasn’t worried, I just didn’t want to fill out the paperwork I would have had to if you got hurt.”

“Really,” Nick said needling her.

“Fine, I was worried. You’re my best friend and you just took a dumb chance. For what? Just to prove how tough you are? How good a cop you are?”

“I had to” Nick explained.

“Why? Why did you have to? Why did it have to be you?” Judy asked.

“I just…I couldn’t……Please just trust me on this. Judy, I had to” Nick said. Nick thought to himself wishing he could tell her. But he couldn’t. There is no way she would understand.

When Bogo first approached him for this job he told Nick how dangerous it would be. He explained all of the risks. But he was asking him because needed a small mammal. He couldn’t send a wolf or a lion in there to meet a raccoon, and they’re the only two officers that size on the force. If he said he wouldn’t do it Bogo was going to ask Judy next.

Nick's face grew very serious for a second as he thought about Judy in his situation. He knew she wouldn’t say no to the mission and he couldn’t stand the thought of her being put into that type of danger.

Seeing the serious look on Nick's face, and hearing him use her real name made Judy pause. He only used her real name when he was worried or scared. She still didn’t know why Nick decided to take this chance but she knew after looking into his eyes that he had a good reason. She just wished he would share it with her.

She decided to drop it. At least for now. “Fine.” Judy sighed. “But no more secret missions. No more taking stupid chances you dumb fox.”

“Ok Fluff Nick said his hand in the air. “Scouts honor”

“And don’t scare me like that. I wouldn’t want to have to replace my best partner.” Judy said with a smile.

“I’m your only partner” was Nick’s retort.  
“I didn’t say the bar was set especially high.

Nick smiled, proud that it appeared some of his sarcasm was rubbing off on Judy.

“Do you need a ride home?”

“Thanks, you know Rocky was right about one thing,” Nick said holding up one finger.

"What is that?” A smiling Judy asked. “That you can’t be trusted?”

“You wound me madam” an overly dramatic Nick answered. summarize to faint onto his car seat. Drawing a giggle from Judy. “ No, he was right about me being hungry. Want to go grab something to eat? We aren’t needed here anymore and it will be my treat.

“Fine” Judy said with a huff. “But I’m ordering something expensive”

“Whatever makes you happy Fluff,” Nick said with a smile as the two of them drove off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I do right? What did I do wrong? What did you like and what sucked. Let me know in the comments


	2. The New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are quiet. But that doesn't mean there is nothing to do for our favorite members of the ZPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a breather after the first chapter. So that is what this one is. A chance to settle things down before we get into the meat of the story.

It didn’t take long after the completion of Nick’s super-secret undercover mission for things to get back to normal. After much begging, Judy did finally forgive him for lying to her about his mission or as he put it, “Omitting details important to the truth”.

Things were quiet. Which with a city that has as much going on in it as Zootopia, quiet can be a nice change of pace. With not much on the docket beyond patrol, the officers of the ZPD cold take a chance to grab a well-deserved break. Or in the case of Nick Wilde grab a well-deserved cup of coffee at the small coffee shop across the street from Precinct one.

Nick loved this place. He would bring Judy here whenever they had the time to take a break outside the station. The shop was small and the service was friendly. The only problem with the place Nick could see was it was also everyone’s favorite coffee shop.

That meant there was always a line, and for a fox who was always running late every morning a line was the last thing he wanted to see first thing in the morning. Fortunately, like everything else in his life, Nick months of going there and charming the staff had found a hustle to make it a little bit less of a headache.

If when he arrived the line was long, or he was really running late, Nick would walk past the line and ask to see the manager about the incident the night before. He would step into the back with the manager was waiting for him would be his usual order. A large blueberry coffee for him and a small carrot latte for his partner. A big thank you and a very generous tip and he would be on his way.

Fortunately, when he got into the shop this morning there was almost no line. So walked up to the counter and greeted the barista in his normal flirty tone. This would drive Judy crazy when she was with him, which if he was being honest is probably most of the reason he would do it. He ordered his normal order when he noticed on a plate by the register they had fresh carrot muffins. He knew how much Judy loved carrot muffins so he added it to his order.

After his drinks were ready and his muffin was bagged he would pay, leave the generous tip that kept him popular there and then headed into the station. As he walked Nick thought about how excited Judy would be for that muffin. She always gets super excited about little things like this which only made him want to do them more and more often. A carrot muffin and coffee was a small price to pay to see her smile every morning.

Inside the precinct, Nick was welcomed by the friendly happy voice of a very large cat who’s spots told you was a cheetah but who’s girth said more lazy house cat.

‘Hi Nick” Benjamin Clawhauser said, happy to see his friend and fellow officer. “and how are you doing this morning? Any big cases? Anything on your mind you might need to share?” Ben said with a knowing look.

Clawhauser was nice, but he was also the office gossip and there was no gossip he was more interested in than the happenings between Nick and Judy. He like many members of the ZPD were convinced the two would end up a couple. It was just a matter of when.

“I’m doing great as always Spots,” Nick said using his nickname for the portly cat. “As for cases nothing yet but roll is in 5 minutes so there is always hope. As for the last question, well” Nick paused as if there was something truly juicy he was going to share. “I asked Judy…” he trailed off as Clawhauser leaned forward his eyes open wide with anticipation“If I could drive the car today if we are on patrol. She said no.”

Clawhauser’s heart sank at the joke. A disappointed look on his face. Nick loved teasing Clawhauser knowing what he wanted to hear.

To be completely honest, Nick wished he had more of a secret to keep. But he knew she didn’t feel the same way. So, for now, he was happy to settle with being her best friend. It would have to be good enough.

But their friends on the force weren’t convinced. Not too long after they became partners a bet was put in place to see when they would finally get together officially. With a pot reaching almost a thousand dollars. Nick and Judy have to be two of the only mammals at the precinct that aren’t part of the bet.

“Have a good day Spots,” Nick said as he walked away with a chuckle as the clearly disappointed cheetah. “If anything else happens, trust me you will be the first to know.”  
-

At roll, Nick entered and waked upfront table to the seat he shared with Judy. Being the two smallest members of the force and partners it made sense for them to share one of the chairs designed for much bigger mammals. They both could sit comfortably with room to spare. When he made it to the chair he was happy to see Judy was already there and waiting for him.

“You made it,” She said checking her watch “With almost two minutes to spare. What has you up and ready to go so early?”

Nick smiled as he handed her the carrot latte “hmm My watch must be fast. If I knew I had two extra minutes I would have slept in longer”

“You had better be careful. Remember what happened last time you were late? Bogo put you on parking duty for a month.”

Nick frowned at the memory. “Well there is that, but that isn’t the only reason I’m early”

“oh really,” Judy said her eyebrow raised as she waits for the reason.

“I was excited to see your face when I showed you this” Nick said as unwrapped the carrot muffin he had bought earlier.

“Oh Nick that's so sweet” - Judy said blushing a bit as she reached for the muffin.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Nick said with a smile as he pulled the muffin out of her reach. “I was excited to see your face as you watch me eat this carrot muffin in front of you,” Nick said with his trademarked smirk.

“You wouldn’t dare” a smirk of her own crossing her face. “Give it!” She said as she reached across him trying to grab the muffin from his hand.

As Judy and Nick wrestled in their chair over the muffin they were oblivious to the other officers watching them. “Are they a couple yet?

“Has anyone won the bet?”

"If they do before the end of the week I win”

“Not that I know of, but they would make a cute couple”

“Think they are trying to just keep it a secret?”

“If they are they are doing a terrible job at it.”

Just then Bogo entered the room calling everyone to attention. “Good morning everyone. I would ask how your weekends were but honestly, I don’t care. Today I got good news, and bad news” Bogo paused to see his squad shift nervously in their chairs.

“The good news crime is down. Which mean most of you are all doing a good job.”

The room erupts in cheers and congratulatory high fives.

“Quiet down” Bogo commanded stopping the celebration.

“Thanks, Boss Buffalo, it feels good to be recognized and appreciated. ” Nick said with his normal hint of sarcasm. Bogo looked directly at Nick “I said MOST of you are doing a good job” putting plenty of emphasis on most. The room broke out in laughter at Nicks expense.  
-

Something like this happened every day at roll. Bogo would say something and Nick would needle him in some way with a quip or sarcastic remark. Bogo would always put Nick in his place reminding him who was in charge.

On the surface, anyone watching Nick and Bogo would think they hated each other. Each one trying to get under the other's skin. But the truth was a bit different. It was no secret that Bogo’s on prejudice colored his initial perception of the fox. But after solving the Bellwether case, then finishing near the top of his class at the police academy and his continued stellar work as an officer, Bogo was forced to admit he was wrong about Nick.

Nick was a good honest cop, a little unorthodox at times, always a pain in his tail, but he cared about Zootopia and was someone Bogo was proud to have at his precinct. Even if he would never admit it.

Except for one. Not too long after Nick joined the force Bogo called Nick into his office. As he went to see what Bogo wanted Nick was trying to figure out what he did to anger chief buffalo butt this time. Was he caught sleeping at his desk, again? Maybe he forgot to empty out the fast-food bags out of the cruiser. He didn’t forget to come to work or anything did he?

But as Nick stood in-front of Bogo waiting to find out what he did, Bogo shocked him. He apologized. He admitted to Nicks face he was wrong. He told Nick he was a good cop and a better person and he regretted how he had treated him when they first met.

Now it was Bogo’s time to be shocked. He expected some type of sarcastic joke to lighten the serious mood in the room. But instead, Nick was also serious. He thanked Bogo and told him how much it meant to him to be seen as more than a sly fox. He shared the story of how he grew up and fell into hustling. He told Bogo how Judy convinced him he could be more. Until this point, he had never shared this story with anyone but Judy.

Ever since that day, their relationship changed. Outwardly it was still just as antagonistic as ever. With the sly fox always ready with a quip or joke and the chief always ready to knock him back down. It was their little game. Most of the precinct figured that because of this Bogo didn’t like Nick, besides the two of them only Judy knew the truth.  
-  
Back at the roll call as the laughter died down Nick gave Bogo a knowing wink as if to compliment him on the well-timed joke. Bogo got down to business.

“The bad news is with crime rates dropping there isn’t that much to do. Those of you with active cases keep working on those. The rest of you patrol and paperwork. Hopps, Wilde meet me in my office, rest of you Dismissed.” Bogo said as he left the room.

Judy was excited skipping down the hall as she talked to Nick “He has a special assignment for us I just know it! Maybe it is a big bank robbery or a missing persons case. OOH maybe it some criminal mastermind is leaving clues and only the Great Hopps and Wilde can solve the case.”

“I’m glad you’re excited about something horrible happening to someone, but it might not be a case. Maybe we did something wrong.” Nick said a little worried.

“What did you do?” Judy questioned

“Nothing,” Nick said as he looked away.

“Nick, What. Did. You. Do?”

“Nothing! …… That I can remember”

“You better not have gotten me in trouble fox,” Judy said now a bit nervous.

As they reached the door Nick paused unsure if he should enter.

“What’s a matter is the little fox kit scared?” Judy teased

“If you must know, Yes. That is why I think you should go in first.”

“What a gentalmammal” Judy said as she opened the door and stepped into Bogo’s office.  
-

Inside Bogo was sitting at his desk going through some papers. Nick and Judy stood waiting to find out why they were there. “Hopps, Wilde, take a seat I have something to talk to you about.” Both claimed up into the chairs that were much too big for them and waited to hear what the chief had to say.

“I have an assignment for you two.”

Nick exhaled. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath.

“Yes!” Judy let slip out before she could cover her mouth with her hands in an attempt to hide her excitement to have something to do.

“Before you get too excited,” Bogo said with a raised eyebrow. “you might want to hear what you are going to be doing. For the next three days, you two are going to be babysitting”

Judy’s excitement visibly vanished as Nick tipped his head back and rolled his eyes. Babysitting or protection assignments were always the worst. It meant standing around doing nothing as someone important worked at a desk. It was the one job that was worse than parking duty.

“So,” Judy said regaining her composer “Who are we watching?”

“His name is Jack Savage, He is the new Assistant DA. We have reasons to believe that his life is in danger Bogo explained.

“Great a lawyer,” Nick said with an exasperated look. “Who did he put away and who is mad at him for it?”

As he handed Judy a file folder Bogo continued to explain “I don’t have all the details. All I know is he found out something and now someone wants him dead before that information can be used. You are to meet him at the courthouse this afternoon. Grab your things and as long as everything goes smoothly you won’t have to be back here until Monday. Think of it as a long weekend.” Bogo said pleased with his little joke at the end.

Both Nick and Judy slid out of their chairs and started towards the door.

“And Wilde,” Bogo called before they could leave. “Try and take this seriously”

“Will do chief. I will be the best babysitter this guy has had since he was in diapers”

Bogo rolled his eyes at Nick as they closed his door. I wonder what it would take to get him transferred someplace far away Bogo thought to himself before returning to the piles of papers on his desk.  
-

Judy was back at her apartment packing a bag for the next few days when her phone beeped. She picked it up and noticed a text from Nick.

“Quick question,” the text said.

N - “What should I pack?” J - “Whatever you want. Some clean clothes a toothbrush”

N - “Should I bring swim trunks?

J - “It’s a safe house, not a resort”

N - “I’ll bring some to be safe. Which should I bring”

Nick then sent two pictures. The first was a normal white and green pair of swim trunks. Nothing really special. The second is what can only be described as a banana hammock

N - “Well?”

Judy cracked up. Knowing this was all a set up so he could send that second picture to tease her. Well two can play at that game

J - “Oh defiantly number two”

N - “You naughty girl, make sure you pack something that matches.”

J - “Ha, now hurry up and get packed I am leaving now to pick you up.”

Nick smiled as he put his phone away. He knew she didn’t have anything that risqué But it would be nice to see he thought to himself as he closed his suitcase and left his apartment to meet Judy. It would be very nice to see.

Later after picking up Nick, They arrived at the courthouse to meet Jack Savage the guy they would be looking after for the next few days.

“So Fluff, what do you think he is going to be? With a name like Savage, I will bet you $5 he is a predator like a Lion, a Wolf, or…….a Bunny” Nick says with a smile

“Bunny’s aren’t predators.” Judy reminded him

“Tell that to anyone you ever chased down and arrested” Nick Joked.

“I had to hunt you down during our first case, does that make you my prey?” Judy said in a flirty tone.

Nick just laughed while thinking to himself. I wish.

They continued down the hall looking for the correct door. Finally finding it way down at the end of the hall. They approach the door of Jack Savage’s office and Nick knocks.

“I’m busy” comes from the other side. I have to be in court in 15 minutes please come back later.

Sir, Nick said in his most professional voice. It’s the ZPD. We need to speak with you.

Judy and Nick hear a sigh coming from the other side of the door before the voice finally relents “Fine. Come in”

They open the door and stand there shocked. “Carrots, You owe me $5”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, comment, or review! Tell me what is good or bad.


	3. Meet Mr. Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they meet Jack, Nick and Judy accompany him to see an old friend in court. Unfortunately, nothing can ever be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, nice breather in the last chapter. Time to get the story moving.

While Nick and Judy were dealing with the shock of meeting Mr. Savage, an acquaintance of theirs was also at the courthouse in a holding cell awaiting the beginning of his trial.r. It had been a few weeks since Rocky Cooper was busted trying to buy the Nighthowler from none other than an undercover Nick.

Rocky was thinking to himself that his chances today weren’t that good. Caught red-handed in a sting operation buying weapons from a dirty cop who turned out to be an honest cop. It would take a miracle for him not to end up in jail for the next five to ten years.

His chances of success were so slim Rocky was wondering why there were even wasting his time with a trial. They should just let him get started on whatever his sentence was going to be so he could get out will at least a little bit of his life left.

It was while he was lost in his thought that he heard the guard call his name. “Mr. Cooper come with us. Your lawyer’s here to talk to you,”

At first, Rocky's thought that he didn’t hire a lawyer. Maybe it was some court-appointed rookie lawyer who lost a bet so he had to handle lost cause cases. Rocky laughed to himself as he thought about it. “Good luck arguing this one kid.” He muttered under his breath.

But there, waiting for him in the tiny office those about to be tried could use to talk to their lawyers was a tall slender panther dressed neatly in an expensive suit with silver buttons and a silver watch. On his face, he wore a small pair of round glasses as well as a friendly smile.

“Mr. Cooper, please take a seat,” The panther said in a friendly and sympathetic tone motioning to a nearby chair.

As the guard turned to leave, he reminded the lawyer “Knock when you’re done. I will come let you out.”

“Thank you, sir, I will be sure to” The panther replied pleasantly as he smiled at the guard. But when he turned around to face Rocky the polite gentalmammal was gone. In his place was a panther who was not friendly and not happy. The smile that decorated his face only moments ago was replaced by a scowl and the friendly kind tone of his voice was replace by an expressionless calm that would chill even the warmest mammal to the bone. “You failed us, Mr. Cooper.” The panther said without any expression. Not only did you not get the Nighthowler like you said you walked into an obvious trap putting us all at risk.”

“But he.. Nick, he checked out. As, as soon as I asked around about night howler everyone told me to go talk to him. He was a dirty cop..…” Rocky protested with a fearful tone to his voice.

“You were sloppy Mr. Cooper,” The panther said his voice betraying his aggravation as he leaned in towards Rocky before his voice returns to the calm that he normally maintains. “And we do not like sloppy.”

Standing back up the panther took a few steps toward the door removing the small glasses that sat on his face and cleaned them. Rocky looked at his lawyer confused. Turning with precision and staring Rocky in the eye with a wild of his head the panther said: “But today fortune smiles upon you Mr. Cooper Because you are being granted a second chance.”

“What? I’m not sure you noticed but I’m stuck in here” A nervous, but somewhat relieved Rocky said.

“Yes, you are right now, but later today in the courtroom you are going to be seated next to me at the defendant's table. Where only a few feet away will stand the Assistant DA who would be dead by now if not for your carelessness.”

The Panther felt his anger begun to rise again so he took a moment to calm himself before he continued. “On our table will be a notebook and this pen. I will absentmindedly allow my pen to roll a little bit too far and into your reach. When Mr. Savage approaches you, grab the pen and complete the job you were paid to complete.”

“What?” Rocky asked both scared and confused. “You want me to do it in front of the judge and the jury? You want me to kill him? In the courtroom with the pen? How do I kill someone with a pen?”

The panther looked at Rocky amused. “This isn’t a game of Clue Mr. Cooper. As for how to kill him, I am sure you will think of something.”

“But if I attack him in the courtroom, even if I somehow don’t get the death penalty, I will never get out. I will be in a cell until the day I die ” Rocky protested.

Clearly annoyed and longer able to or interested in hiding his contempt the panther exhaled as he once again leaned close to Rocky and said “Mr. Cooper please understand me when I say this. Whether you do this or not is up to you. But know, no matter what happens later today. If you attack him or not. You will spend the rest of your days in a cell. The only question you need to ask yourself is how long from now you want those final days to be.”

Rocky sat back in his chair aghast as he realized what his lawyer meant. The panther then stood up, put his glasses back on, knocked on the door to signal the guard he was ready to leave.

As the guard opens the door the lawyer looked back to Rocky again speaking in his kind friendly demeanor. “I will see you soon, Mr. Cooper. I truly hope I impressed upon you the gravity of what could later today.”

After the lawyer left Rocky was returned to his holding cell to wait for his turn in court. Once he was locked back up and the guards were gone Rocky did the only thing he could think of. He dropped his head in his hands and cried.

-

On the other side of the courthouse, standing at the open door of Jack Savage’s office Nick and Judy were looking in to see a large wooden desk behind of which sat a light grey almost white bunny with black stripes on his fur and on the tips of his ears.

“What can I do for you? “ Jack says not really looking up from the papers he is working on.

“ZPD We are here to babysi…..I mean to protect you”

Judy elbowed Nick in the side with a smile at Freudian slip.

“I don’t need protection. I spent five years in the military and I am more than capable of taking care of my self. So sorry if you wasted your time, but if there is nothing else I’m very busy.” Jack said still focused on his papers.

“I’m sorry Mr. Savage, but the chief said your boss requested us to be here so this isn’t up to you,” Judy said forcefully

While it was easy for Jack to ignore Nick, the sound of Judy’s voice caused him to stop and look up.

Once she saw she had Jack’s attention Judy continued with a smirk “So let me start over. My name is Officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde” Judy pointed to Nick who waved at the mention of his name. ”and I hate to be the one to inform you, but our orders are to protect you and since neither my partner or I want to get yelled at by the chief you’re stuck with us. “

Jack looked over the two cops with his gaze settling on Judy. His rude demeanor instantly changed as he saw her and he smiled. “Well then Officer Hopps, I guess I have no choice.” Jack stood facing m. mention of his name. “ My name is Jack Savage but please call me Jack. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard of your exploits. The first bunny cop on the ZPD. I am sure I will be safe in your hands.” Jack smiled at Judy as he finished his greeting.

Judy returned smiled and looked away a little embarrassed if it wasn’t for grey fur you would be able to see her blush at the flirty greeting from the handsome rabbit.

After a second of the two bunnies starting at each other Nick hurriedly reminded them he was in the room too. “You can call me Nick,” he said a little bit louder than intended as he stuck out his hand to greet Jack.

Looking away from Judy Jacks smile faded as he shook Nick’s hand and said “It’s nice to meet you too. I don’t see too many foxes on that side of the badge.”

“I know I can’t tell you how many times I have been mistaken for the suspect instead of the arresting officer”

Judy elbowed Nick in the ribs and shot him a look after his sarcastic comment.

“So how does this work?” Jack asked.

“Well,” Judy started “ When you’re at work we will be outside your door, or in the back of the courtroom. After work, you will accompany Nick and I to a ZPD safe house. Basically, for the next three days, we go where you go.”

“That doesn’t sound completely unpleasant,” Jack said sending another smile Judy’s way.

Nick looked between the two bunnies. Were they flirting? Was Jack hitting on Judy? That son of a bi….

Before Nick could finish his thought, he was interrupted by a buzzer on Jacks desk. “That means I need to be in court in ten minutes. So if you're coming with let’s get going.

 Jack tossed a few papers into his briefcase and went to his office door opening it for Judy. “After you,” He said as he followed her out the door.

Nick was the last to leave the office muttering to himself “after you….” In a mocking voice. As he followed them to the courtroom.

-

As they walked to the courtroom Jack and Judy chatted while Nick followed a few steps behind. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t take it anymore and interrupted. “So Jack, what type of case are you working on today?”

Well, Officer. Wilde, it would be one you might know a thing or two about. It is for a mammal who was busted trying to buy weapons off of an undercover officer, and also for assaulting that officer. A Mr. Rocky Cooper who if I’m not mistaken you were the undercover officer weren’t you. It’s a good thing You had Judy here to bail you out.”

Judy laughed when Jack said this only adding to Nick’s dislike of this new rabbit. 

Once in the courtroom, Jack began to prepare for his case. Nick and Judy did a quick check of the courtroom looking for any obvious dangers and looking for the exits. Normal babysitting protocol. 

They then took their positions to keep watch over the court case. Judy to the left of the defense’s table while Nick is on the other side of the courtroom facing Judy by the prosecution’s table.

With nothing out of the ordinary, they both relax a bit as Rocky is brought in for his trial. Instantly Rocky recognizes Nick shooting him a worried look. That's odd, Nick thinks to himself. Mad he would expect, disgusted wouldn’t be a surprise either. But worried? It struck Nick as odd but he quickly forgot about it, remembering the few times he was on that side of the table and how he felt.

Rocky sat at the table next to his lawyer, the panther who visited him earlier. “Hello, Mr. Cooper,” The Panther said in a friendly tone hiding his menacing intentions. “I assume you are ready for today's…. events.”

Rocky didn’t say anything only nodding. Noticing a metal pen with a pointed gold cap sitting on the table only inches away.

Across the courtroom, Jack was getting his papers ready for his opening statement. Soon the Judge enters and the bailiff quiets the courtroom so the trial can begin.

The trial starts with Jack making his opening remarks.

“Your honor, ladies and gentlemammels of the jury, I am here today to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that this mammal here Mr. Rocky Cooper, attempted to buy a biological weapon from an undercover member of the ZPD and then attempted to use this nasty drug on that officer as he attempted to escape. I will also prove…..“

Nick wasn’t really paying attention to the case. He had heard it all before. So he stood looking across the courtroom with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face trying to look professional and not let anyone see he was pretending he wasn’t bored out of his mind. As he scanned the crowd he turns and catches Judy’s eye. Mimicking him she crosses her arms and puts on a very serious face. Judy giggles when she sees his face break into a smile as she mocks him.

As Jack was finishing up his statement he took a few steps closer until he was directly in front of Rocky at the defendant's table. “ And that is why this mammal” Pointing at Rocky ” should lose his freedom and be safely locked up away from the populace of Zoo….”

Before Jack could finish his sentence Rocky lept from his seat grabbing the pen and lunging at Jack. Rocky plunged the pen into the back of jacks shoulder.

Jack let out a yelp of pain Rocky pulled the pen and stabbed him again and again. After the initial shock of the attack had passed Jack was ready. He caught Rocky’s hand and threw him off his back towards a slightly panicked Nick who was rushing towards the attack. He grabbed Rocky when he hit the ground and quickly cuffed him.

“Really?” Jack yelled at Rocky as he grabbed his bleeding shoulder. “You tried to kill me with a pen?!?”

“They do say the pen is mightier then the sword” Nick joked to himself

As Nick and the bailiff escorted Rocky back to his cell, both Judy and Rocky’s lawyer approached Jack and tried to assist him with stopping the bleeding. “Mr. Savage. I am truly sorry but I am afraid this was my fault. I was listening to your remarks and did not notice my pen had rolled into Mr. Cooper’s grasp. Please if there is anything I can do…” The Panther said in a clam but concerned tone. As he places his paw on the back of Jack's neck.

“It’s fine,” Jack said. “The bleeding is already starting to slow down. It can’t be more than a couple of stitches.” 

“Mr. Savage, Jack I’m so sorry we were watching the crowd. We never expected it to come from Rocky”. Judy said concerned for the injured rabbit placed in her and her partners care.“Let’s get you to the Hospital, get you those stitches”

Nick, returning to the courtroom, saw Judy and Jack making their way to the door. “Taking him to the hospital?” Nick asked Judy.

“Yeah, stay with him while I get the car.”

They get Jack into the car and speed off to the hospital. While they are on route Nick radios in what happened. Clawhauser takes a message and everything is quiet for a few minutes until he returns with a message from the chief.

“Ok - Bogo has been informed and said he would meet you at the hospital, and I have to warn you he isn’t happy. ”

“He’s never happy,” Nick says into the radio.

“Yeah, but this time. He really really isn’t happy”

Nick and Judy look at each other as Nick answers the radio “Great. The good news I guess is it will be a good thing we are close to a doctor when Bogo finds us and tears us a new one.”

“You had better believe it. Good luck you two.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always. What did you like? What did you hate? And What can I do better?


	4. We Didn't Ask You To Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack is attacked, Nick and Judy have to regroup and prepare to protect Jack from a threat that is much more serious then they realized. While Rocky has to deal with the repercussions of his attack on Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow things got a bit out of order there and this chapter was posted twice. I think everything is fixed but make sure you skim 4,5,6 to make sure you didn't miss anything.

“HOW IN THE HELL DID HE GET STABBED BY A PEN IN THE COURTROOM?” Bogo yelled clearly not happy at the failure of Nick and Judy to keep Jack Savage the Assistant DA they were supposed to be protecting out of harm's way. “How did this happen? Where were the two of you? How did he get stabbed with two of my best officers watching him?” Anyone passing by Bogo’s dressing down of Nick and Judy would assume Jack was in much worse shape than he was. But to him, it didn’t matter. It was still a failure by his officers.

Finally, after what seemed like forever Bogo’s tirade ended and he calmed down enough to ask what happened in their words

“Well” Nick started but was quickly interrupted by Judy who was worried Nick, and his persistent antagonism of Bogo would only make the things worse.“Chief Bogo sir. Officer Wilde and I were both in the courtroom with Mr. Savage as he was preparing for the trial. We searched the room according to the procedure and found nothing of danger to Mr. Savage. Then I stationed my self by the defendant's table while Officer Wilde was positioned on the other side of the courtroom by the prosecution.”

“It was during opening remarks that the defendant a Mr. Rocky Cooper grabbed a pen errantly left on the table by his lawyer and attacked Mr. Savage stabbing him multiple times in the shoulder. At that point, Mr. Savage was able to knock Mr. Cooper off of his back and Officer Wilde was able to restrain Mr. Cooper. While he was putting Mr. Cooper in handcuffsI attended to Mr. Savage’s injuries as best I could. Sir”.

“So you’re telling me,” Bogo said trying to control the anger in his voice “That the attack on the mammal you are supposed to be protecting happened in front of you and neither of you was there to stop it?!?”

“Well…Yes.. I guess…. Sir “ Judy stammered.

“Not quite” Nick interrupted. “I was actually closer to where the attack actually happened. Rocky started by Officer Hopps but the attack was in front of me. I should have prevented it. I didn’t move fast enough when Rocky…. Mr. Cooper left his chair. This is not Officer Hopps fault, she was too far away to reach him. The blame should fall on my shoulders and any punishment that you decide is needed should only be levied on me, and I am ready to accept that punishment.”

Bogo looks from Nick to Judy skeptically. “Is this true Hopps?

“N... Yes, sir.” Judy looks past Bogo to see Nick shaking his head to prevent her from challenging his story. “Officer Wilde is correct, “ Judy said her voice a bit shaky uneasy about letting Nick take the fall for what was her mistake.

“Fine” Bogo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Wilde we will deal with this later. For now, get in there and make sure nothing else happens to that rabbit. Or the next time we talk it will be when you are turning in your badge.

“Yes sir,” Nick and Judy said in unison.

Bogo turns to leave walking quickly down the hall muttering something to himself. When he was far away enough Judy turned to Nick “Why did you do that? I was closer this was my fault.” Judy asked concerned.“You might be able to make a small argument that it was both of ours but it was mostly my fault.”

“Easy Carrots,” Nick said calling her by one of her many nicknames. “Bogo and I might have come to an understanding but we all know which one of us is considered the screw up in this partnership. Besides this way you get to keep your perfect record.”

“But what if it costs you your badge?”

“it won’t”

“But what if you get desk duty?”

“I’ll hang out with Spots”

“Parking duty”

“At least I will get some sun”

“Suspended?!”

“I do need a vacation”

“GGGRRRHHHHH why can’t you take this serious!” Judy growled as she pushed him.

Nick smiled “Better watch it Fluff or I will have to write you up for assaulting an officer”

“Well, you would deserve it! I swear you are the most annoying fox in the world.” Judy said half angry half annoyed as she punched him in the arm

“Maybe,” Nick said with a sly smile on his face. Loving how cute she got when she was mad.

“I don’t need you to protect me. I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, and taking responsibility for my mistakes”

“No one is doubting that Fluff. But that doesn’t mean you can’t accept a little bit of help every now and then.”

Judy stopped noticing something in his eyes as he said that. Something different, something intimate. She didn’t even realize she was staring into his eyes until he spoke

“And don’t worry about me getting in trouble. Bogo’s bark is worse than his bite” He said with a wave as he turned away quickly a slight tremble in his voice. “Everything will be fine. Now let’s go check on our patient.”

Judy noticed the tremble and wondered to her self what it meant. But for now, just let it go and said. a little embarrassed. “Nick?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it Carrots.”

Back at the courthouse, Rocky is sitting in his cell. He was a wreak a ball of nerves that was nauseous and scared. His lawyer warned him what would happen if Jack Savage were still alive by the end of the trial. Well, Jack was alive…..

It was about this time Rocky noticed something. The guards who have been only a few feet away since he arrived here were gone. But he wasn’t alone. He could hear footsteps and breathing. Rocky looked frantically around his cell for anything he might be able to use to protect himself. But there was nothing. Then he hears it. 

That familiar emotionless voice. “Mr. Cooper”. Rocky looks up to see his lawyer their in-front of him. Shaking his head the panther looked down on Rocky “Once again you have failed us.”

“I’m sorry,” Rocky said, his voice shaking in fear. “I tried But it was just a pen. It isn’t like I had a knife or a gun. I tried. I mean I stabbed him three times. I tried to do what you said. I’my loyal. I tried!”

Rocky was scared. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to die. Not here. Not now. Not alone on the floor of a jail cell. 

“Unfortunately Mr. Cooper,” the panther said as he took off his suit jacket. And unlocked the cell. “trying is not what was asked of you”

-

Back in the hospital Nick and Judy were about to enter the exam room of the injured rabbit they were charged with protecting, Jack Savage. Knocking on the closed door they quickly received clearance to enter when Jack said: “come in”.

Judy opened the door and looked into the room before she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing there as the doctor was finishing bandaging his shoulder was a shirtless Jack Savage. She could see the musculature of his back under his fur. His well-toned arms and broad shoulders.

Looking at her Jack realized he had her attention and smiled at her flexing a bit. 

Nick had entered the room just in time to see this little display Jack was putting on. This guy can’t be serious he thought as he rolled his eyes and how ridiculous he looked to Nick. But then Nick noticed Judy starring at Jack. 

Nick thought to himself. This guy is such a tool. But wait as Judy into it? Was she attracted to this guy? Nick felt a pang of jealousy hitting him out of nowhere.

“Carrots, are you still with us?” Nick said snapping Judy out of her trance.

Judy quickly looks away with a little slightly embarrassed smile on her face quickly turning red under her grey fur. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Nick or the shirtless buck now with a smirk on his face as he watched her. 

They all stood silent for a second before Nick once again broke the awkward silence. “So …. “ Nick said as he stepped forward in front of Judy blocking her view of Jack as put his shirt back on.“ Ah sorry about that in the courtroom back there.” Nick said as he placed his hand on the back of his head rubbing it slightly as if he was about to admit something embarrassing. “Not really a great first impression for the mammals that have been trusted with your safety.

“But we promise from now on we will do better. From here on out nothing will happen to you. Now that we know the threat is real we can be better prepared.” Judy interrupted trying to regain her composure.

Jack smiled as he continued his focus on Judy. “So you weren’t prepared before?”

“No, that's not what I mean, I meant now we can, or we will be better…” a flustered Judy said tripping over her words.

Nick rolled his eyes again. He couldn’t believe Judy was into this guy.

“It’s alright,” Jack said letting her off the hook with yet another sly smile.

Nick was on the verge of making himself dizzy he was rolling his eyes so much at this guy.  

“There wasn’t really any way you could have guessed he would attack me with his lawyer’s pen. It’s more important we find out who put him up to it. Rocky Cooper was a procurement guy. He didn’t do the dirty work himself unless he was forced to.” Jack looked at Nick. For the first time breaking his gaze from Judy. “Nick, you were the undercover cop who worked the deal do you think he was capable of planning this?”

“Not a bit. He talked a big game but there was clearly someone else pulling the strings. I looked into him when we were setting up the sting. He wasn’t exactly the sharpest crook I have ever met.”

“Did he give you any indication on who he was buying the Nighthowler for?” Jack asked

“No,” Nick said quickly. “But I was able to find out through some of my connections he was buying it for a guy named the Lawyer. Since, at least in my experience, most lawyers are not what I am going to call good people, it doesn’t really narrow it down much for us.”

“Your connections said this? And o you realize I’m a lawyer right?” Jack looked at Nick a little annoyed.

Judy frowned at Nick as he insulted Jack. “Uh, Jack we were hoping, now that we know you are the target if you might be able to shed some light on this case for us.”

“I don’t know how I can help but ask away” Jack replied.

“We can start simple. Can you tell us why they are targeting you.”

Jack exhaled. “It’s a long story.”

Judy looked at him with a hand on her hip. We don’t have anyplace to be, Nick how about you?”

Nick checked his watch. “Nope. I’m free”

“Ok,” Jack sighed. “I will start from the beginning. About two weeks ago I was interrogating a suspect named Chris Sanders. Small time guy, just minor stuff. But he had a few priors and was looking at some jail time because of it. Fortunately for us, once his court-appointed lawyer realized the trouble he was in he got this guy started offering us everything he could think of in return for a deal. 

Now I admit I wasn’t expecting much. Like I said this guy was just a low-level street thug. At first, he delivered a lot of what I expected, absolutely nothing.But then he started talking about this new gang and what he knew was shocking. They are called The Jookiba and he knew everything about them He knew their plans, where their hideouts are, he knew where they kept their money. But most importantly to me, he knew their names

It didn’t take long for me to be able to verify the information. One of our IT guys was able to get into their accounts and confirm most of it. I was ecstatic. The first raid went off without a hitch. Precinct 10 made ten arrests in just that raid alone. But there was much much more. We had everything on their entire organization. But then it started.

First, my witness’s lawyer turned up dead the unfortunate victim of a hit and run while he was out on a jog. Two days later Chris was killed when he was caught in a small riot in the prison yard and was accidentally shot by a guard while they were trying to stop the riot. Then only yesterday, My IT guy and the only other person besides me who knew about those files turned up dead of an apparent breaking and entering gone bad at his apartment. All the normal stuff was gone the Tv, some cash, a gold watch. But also missing was his laptop and three hard drives.

Then this morning all of the files about the Jookiba had been erased off of our servers. Also missing are the paper copies, heck even my notes in my office are missing. Right now the only place that information still exists is in my head and on a thumb drive I have hidden away in a safety deposit box. Since they are trying to kill me I don’t think they know about the box yet. So good news I guess”

“Well that's a story you don’t hear every day,” Nick said with a hint of sarcasm, as him and Judy just stood there trying to process all of the information they were just given, and wondering what they had gotten themselves into. What started out as a simple babysitting gig had turned into hiding from a group of mammals that has no problem killing anyone that inconveniences them.

    “Look,” Judy said “I’m sorry we didn’t take this as seriously as we should have. But now we have to get you someplace safe. If they could get to you in court, they can defiantly find you here.”

“I’m not going to just run and hide” Jack argued. “I have a job to do.”

“Yeah,” Nick said slightly annoyed. “But so do we, and I am willing to bet that both of our jobs would be a little more difficult to do If you’re dead.” Nick leaned back letting his words sink in for a few seconds.“Now listen to Officer Hopps and grab your jacket because you are going to someplace safe.”

“Fine,” Jack said reluctantly as he grabbed his jacket looking at the holes in the shoulder. “What a waste I liked that jacket,” he said as he tossed it into the trash can as he followed Nick and Judy out of the exam room not noticing a small button microphone stuck under the back of the collar of his jacket.

-

“Now listen to Officer Hopps and grab your jacket because you are going to someplace safe”

“Fine. What a waste I liked that jacket” Jack said over the mic.

“He has a copy.” a tall black panther in an expensive suit and small round glasses said in an emotionless voice. “I guess that means Mr. Savage will be allowed to live a little bit longer until he tells us where it is. Make arrangements. We need to find him and quickly.

“yes sir” two mammals responded to the tall dark figure who slowly walked away from them

-

    Back at the courthouse, a guard was making his way through the holding cells giving a try to each of the mammals waiting for their trials in those cells. It was time for dinnertime. But when he approached Rocky’s cell the guard turned dropping tray on the ground as he looked into Rocky’s cell. He quickly called on his radio for help as he unlocked the cell and entered But there was nothing he could do. Because here, swinging from a noose made out of his bed sheets was Rocky Cooper dead in his cell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what was good, bad, and what I should do different. 
> 
> Oh and I don't know if you have been paying attention but i have hid a few Disney easter eggs hidden though out the first four chapters.


	5. If Only We Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jack gets cleaned up after his ordeal, harsh words threaten to pull Nick and Judy apart. Is this the beginning of the end of WildeHopps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow things got a bit out of order there and this chapter was posted twice. I think everything is fixed but make sure you skim 4,5,6 to make sure you didn't miss anything.

After leaving the hospital Nick and Judy lead Jack to their waiting squad car. When they reached the car Judy took her normal seat behind the wheel while Jack hurriedly jumped up front with Judy. Reluctantly, Nick sat in the back. Fitting he thought to himself.

Once everyone was buckled in Jack spoke up with a request. “If you guys don’t mind can we run by my apartment” so I can grab some clothes without blood on them? Maybe a quick shower too? I hate the feeling of the blood dried to my fur.” 

“I know we won’t have any of your special fur products but can’t you just shower at the safe house?” Nick asked.

 Jack looks at Nick clearly annoyed “ I guess so, but I would need to borrow some of your clothes Nick.”

“Sorry there, pipsqueak. Everything I have is grownup sizes. You might fit into some of Judy’s though. I am sure she has something that would look cute on you” Nick smiles knowing how the word cute would get under the bucks skin.

“Funny Wilde,” Jack said coldly.

With a huff, Judy interrupts the two males bickering. “We can stop.” She picks up the radio “Dispatch is this Hopps. We are transporting a witness who needs access to his apartment. Can a team stop by and check it out. Make sure it is safe to bring him there. Great, tell them to meet us at “ Judy turns to Jack  “where is it?”

“2901 Osceola Parkway over in the Rain Forest District.”

“2901 Osceola Parkway Yes in the Rain Forest District,” Judy repeated. “Thanks, we will be there soon.”

Thanks, Judy, and I promise it will be fast and won’t try and escape or anything. I can even leave the door open if you guys need to keep an eye on me.” Jack smiled as he said the last part sneaking a look at Judy as she blushed and looked away. 

“Don’t worry,” Nick chimed in “If needs be I can sit in there with you.” Nick wasn’t being helpful and really didn’t want to sit in the bathroom as the bunny showered but he was more then happy to do it if it meant he had to stay a little bit farther away from Judy, especially if he doesn’t have any pants on. 

After a moment of silence, Jack spoke up. “So Judy, if I remember right your first case was the Nighthowler case. Do you mind telling me about it? How did you solve it? I read in the papers but I am sure there are some details they left out.”

Judy smiled and giggled. She always loved to share the story of her first big case, her biggest win and of course how she met her best friend and partner, Nick Wilde. 

“Well, it started during my first day on the job. Everyone was assigned parts of the missing mammal cases and I was assigned parking duty. I was trying to make the best of it but about halfway through my shift I was hustled by this shifty fox.”

“Shifty maybe,”  Nick said with a smile from the back seat, “But the best way to describe him would be incredibly good looking” Nick waited for Judy to make fun of that statement but all she did was give him a knowing smile in the rearview mirror before she continued the story. 

“How did he hustle you?” Jack asked.

He was trying to buy a Jumbo pop for his son. The shopkeeper was refusing to sell it to him. So I convinced him he should sell it to what I thought was a nice dad and his boy. It was later I found out they were melting down the popsicle to sell to some lemmings.    

“The next day I had my first real arrest a weasel stealing night howlers. Although at this time we didn’t know that was what was making the mamas go savage. Later that day I was assigned to one of the missing mammal cases. The only bit of evidence we had was a partial picture of this popsicle hustler now seated in the back seat.”

“Excuse me fluff it’s Popsicle entrepreneur.”

“Popsicle entrepreneur.” Judy said mocking Nick a bit “So I tracked him down, and convinced him to help me”

“Convinced!? You blackmailed me!”

“Convinced, blackmailed whatever,” Judy said still smiling.

“So you hustled a fox,” Jack said to Judy. “I love it.”

“Nick how did it feel to be hustled by a bunny,” Jack asked as he laughed. 

“Most humiliating moment of my life,” Nick said as raised his eyebrows as he made eye contact with Judy in the mirror causing her to smile in return. 

Focusing back on Judy, Jack continued. “It’s impressive that you were able to do as well as you did with no real help.”

“Actually” Judy continued “ even though he wasn’t a cop Nick was a lot of help. I wasn’t in the system yet so I had to rely on him to run a plate for me, and it was because of him that we got to see the car where the mammal went savage. 

It was all going well until we were chased by a savage mammal. I called in back up but someone had abducted the mammal before back up arrived. Bogo tried to pull me off the case and take my badge because of it.”

“But you didn’t let him. Way to go Judy” Jack said.

“It wasn’t me. It was Nick who stood up to him. He saved my career. Not long after that We found the missing mammals and cracked the case. If it weren’t for Nick we might never have had found them.”

“Of course,” Judy paused the excitement that was in her voice a few seconds ago fading replaced by regret. “Then, I made the biggest mistake of my life. In front of the whole city, I proved that I can sometimes just be a dumb bunny.”

“I saw that news conference,” Jack said trying to comfort her. “You can’t blame yourself for that It was a natural assumption given the circumstances.”

Nicks fur bristled as he heard Jack say this. 

“No, it’s not ok.” Judy continued as a tear formed in her eye “ I hurt the city, I hurt predators everywhere and it almost cost me my best friend.” 

“I get that it might have hurt Nick but the city? All preds? I think you are making too much out of what was really just a little mistake….” Jack continuing dismissing the gravity of the statement...

“It wasn’t a little mistake” Judy almost yelled, the tears in her eyes become more noticeable. “ It almost cost me everything. My dreams, My career, Nick…..”

At the sound of his name, Nick stopped. He hated this part of the story. Not because he was remembering how he felt at the time, he had forgiven her a long time ago. He hated it because he could see that now even a year later how much it hurts Judy to remember. 

They continued in silence for a few minutes before Jack spoke up again. “But you apologized and then took down Bellwether.”

“Yeah Nick and I..”

“ That was a pretty proud day for bunnies everywhere” Jack interrupted. “You have no idea how much you meant to the bunny communities. Every bunny in my family looks up you. Amazed at what you accomplished.”

“Thanks, Judy said a little embarrassed at all the attention and still a little choked up from when she almost started crying a few minutes ago. 

-

A few minutes later they arrived at Jacks apartment building seeing Wolford and Delgato’s cruiser out front. 

Judy paused for a second be for she got out of the car placing her hand on the seat still trying to settle down and catch her breath. Jack seized this opportunity to put his hand on hers and smile. “Judy you are one special bunny.”

Nick was livid but with the cage separating the front and the back seats of the cruiser, there was nothing he could do but watch Jack and Judy have this moment as the fur on the back of his neck and shoulders stood on end. 

It didn’t take Judy long to pull her hand back and but then smiled at Jack while also blushing.

“I think you’re a pretty great bunny too Jack.

Nick cleared his throat from the back seat and asked. “If you two are finished the doors back here only open from the outside…..”

The three of them got out of the car and walked to Jack’s building. Jack and Judy walking side by side with nick tailing slightly behind with an annoyed look on his face.

-

As they reached the door to Jacks apartment they were greeted by the goofy face of Officer Wolford. He was a great cop but also a complete goofball. He was one of the few officers besides Judy and Clawhouser that Nick truly considered a friend. 

“Well, I have good news and bad news,” Wolford said as seriously as he could. “The good news is no one is here waiting to kill you.  The bad news is Delgato just used your guest bathroom and we have confirmed it was not designed with a lion in mind.”

Nick laughed while Judy roller her eyes at Wolford. Jack looked at the officer not really finding the joke funny. “That one goes over your head buddy?” Wolford said wrongfully assuming Jack didn’t get the joke. “I guess at your hight a lot of things do. But allow me to clear it up. Delgato had used the facilities and thank your lucky stars bunnies don’t have the same sense of smell as wolves. Because I a truly suffering.” Jack continued to stare at Wolford. Not appreciating his attempt at humor or the dig at his hight. “Just kidding with you bud, but I do feel bad for whomever your super hires to fix that toilet. That guy will deserve hazard pay. Delgato come on, let’s go wait by the car. I think if we stand next to the sewer it might not smell as bad. “

Wolford walked out of the apartment soon followed by Delgato. “Look,” Delgato said clearly embarrassed as he turned to Jack. “I’m really sorry. I turned on the fan but I don’t know if that is helping. Let me know what a commode costs and I will reimburse you.”

When Delgato offered to pay for the toilet both of the bunnies and the fox turned to look at the closed door of the guest bathroom. Both curious and terrified as to what waited behind that door. 

“Don’t worry about it I guess,” Jack said a little bit disgusted

-

Outside the apartment, as they were walking to their squad car, Wolford spoke to Delgato.

“Man, Did you see Nick’s face? He’s pissed. If I had to guess why it would have to be the way that bunny was looking at Judy”

“It’s not that I blame him, but if he keeps that up and he is going to need someone to protect him from the cop that is protecting him” 

They both laughed at Delgato’s idea

“I wish they would just hurry up and get it over with. Right now it is like a bad tv show. Waiting for the main couple to get together, and then they almost do but then something happens to keep them apart. It’s annoying. Just hurry up and get together already we all know they are going to. All they are doing is wasting time” Wolford complained

“You don’t know maybe they tried. Maybe the mechanics just don’t work. I mean she is a pretty small bunny.”

Wolford smirked. “Too big? Not something you have any experience in I’m sure. Besides even if so. You can still find a way to have fun without penetration. I had about 300 crusty socks when I was a teenager that will attest to that.

“You’re disgusting,” Delgato said

Wolford just smiles as he gets into the cruiser.

-

Back inside the apartment, Jack excused himself to take a quick shower, in the bathroom that wasn’t damaged by Delgato.

Nick stares out the window blankly as he thinks about his day. A frown comes to his face when he thinks of Jack, and what appears to be a budding relationship between Jack and Judy.

Judy sees Nick expression and grows worried. “Ok, Fox. Spill it”

“Spill what?” Nick asks keeping his gaze out the window. 

“You might be able to fool everyone else Nick Wilde but I can see right through you. I can tell something is bothering you.

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired”

“Nick”, Judy says softly as she approaches him. “ come on you can tell me, the concern audible in her voice. She hops on a chair so she can reach him and then places her hand on the side of his face turning him towards her and looking into his eyes.

“Come on Carrots do we really to talk about this,” Nick says a hint of disappointment in his voice as he tries to avoid the conversation he is about to have.

“Yes, we do. Something’s bothering you and I want to talk about it. I don’t need a mopey partner” She says as a smile crept across her face. “Besides listening is what friends do.”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” Nick says still trying to avoid the conversation. But Judy is refusing to let him. “ I.. It’s… lawyers,… Jack bugs me. “

“Nick it’s only a couple of days then you never have to see him again”

“yeah, at least not until the wedding”

Judy stood there, not sure if she had heard Nick right. “What did you just say? Wedding? Who’s wedding?

“You and Jack.”

What? There is nothing between me and Jack. Just because I meet a new buck doesn’t mean I am ring hunting minutes later. Besides, he’s a nice enough guy but he’s not my type. Judy said with a smirk, her hands on her hips as she looked at Nick. She was trying to lighten Nicks mood but he wasn’t done. 

“Judy” Nick starts. “I have been listening to you two all day today. You know as well as I do what's going on.” Nick turns back to face the window

“No I don’t,” Judy says as she crosses her arms on her chest, a bit of annoyance entering her voice.” Why don’t you tell me”

“You didn’t notice he has been hitting on you all day?” Nick said skeptically

“He wasn’t hitting on me, we are just talking. But even if he was I told you I’m not interested in him.” Judy said. annoyed.”

“Ha! Not your type! Not interested? Did you forget about the puddle of drool you left on the hospital room floor when you saw him without his shirt on? I practically had to set out the wet floor signs just for everyone’s safety. If I wasn’t there you probably would have jumped him right there.” 

“Excuse me?!” Judy said angrily not liking what Nick was insinuating.

“Wow, you would think with those big ears you would be able to hear better.” 

“Oh, I heard you loud and clear.” 

Judy was angry. Nick realized he crossed a line, he was hurt and he lashed out. He regretted it but he also could tell Jack was into Judy, and to him, it really seemed like Judy returned those feelings.

“You know what?” Judy continued” If Jack is into me why do you care? Or for that matter why do you care if I was into him, which as already told you I’m not! Unless we’re together what happens in my private life is none of your damn business. ”

Unless we’re together. The words rang though Nicks skull. “if only we were,” Nick said longingly too quiet for Judy to hear.

So why are you acting like this? Even if I did have a crush on this guy which I will now say for a fourth time I DON’T, You are supposed to be my best friend. You are supposed to be happy for me. Instead, you are acting like a huge jerk. 

“Fox remember. It’s just in my nature” Nick says with a smirk covering up his feelings in the way he has his entire life.

“You’re impossible,” Judy said the anger clear in her voice as She threw up her hands and walked out of the apartment. 

Nick stood there in silence for a few more minutes before Jack came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Go get dressed,” Nick said coldly as he shot Jack a look. “Judy’s outside so there is no one for you to show off for in here.

Jack ignored him and walked into his bedroom. 

“And hurry up” Nick yelled down the hall after him.

A few minutes later Jack came out dressed in jeans and a teeshirt, and a suitcase with clothes for him for the next few days.

Nick grabbed Jack’s bag as Jack locked up the apartment. It was when they reached the street. Judy was gone. 

Both Nick and Jack were speechless as they stood there until they both Jumped at the sound of Wolford’s voice. “ Need a ride?“

As Nick and Jack sat in silence in the back seat Wolford told them what happened when Judy came outside. “I’m telling you guys. I don’t think I have ever seen Judy that mad.I don’t know what you did, and I’m not sure which one of you she’s mad at but whichever it is. Good Luck. Because you are defiantly going to need it. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	6. It Was Always The Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big fight, Jack and Nick bond before Nick makes things even worse. Fortunately, Nick has a friend who is a little fennec fox who can talk some sense into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow things got a bit out of order there and this chapter was posted twice. I think everything is fixed but make sure you skim 4,5,6 to make sure you didn't miss anything.

It wasn’t long before Nick and Jack arrived at the safe house that would be their home for the next few days. From the outside, it looks like every other house on the street. Two stories, nice front porch a well-kept yard. Nothing about it would let you know that inside was someone who didn’t want to be seen.  
Based on the presence of a squad car in the garage Jack and Nick assumed Judy was already inside the house but both wisely decided to avoid her for the night. Especially Nick who was still angry, and a little embarrassed by the discussion they had earlier. Ignoring Jack, he quickly went inside and looked for a bedroom as far from the other bedrooms as possible.

  
Upstairs in her bedroom, a still angry Judy sat on her bed. She had been crying, obviously upset at the way Nick treated her. How could he say those things about her? Did he really think that little of her that she would just jump in bed with some random buck? She could have a male friend without her wanting to sleep with the guy.  
Why was Nick even mad? What was wrong with talking with Jack? He was a nice guy, and yes he was a good looking but that didn’t mean anything. She told Nick she wasn’t her type.

  
She decided that she would deal with this in the morning. She was too upset to face Nick today.  
She could tell Nick was hiding something. There was more to his anger than he was letting on. She knew she was going to have to talk to him and finding out what was really going on. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be such an ass and open up to her. But for now, Judy Judy was too emotional to talk. She didn’t ’t want to say something she would regret. So closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

  
Speaking of emotional, Nick was walking through the house looking for the best place to hide It is a good thing this is a good size house he thinks to himself as he notices bedroom on both the top and bottom floors. There was plenty of bedrooms for cops and the witnesses to get a little bit of privacy. Even the common areas were good sized. This house must be meant for bigger groups than the three of them but this is the one Bogo assigned them.

  
It will make it easier to avoid Jack and Judy, Nick thought. Judy was right that he has no say in who she dates or spends her time with, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to sit back and watch them fall in love. It would just hurt too much to watch the bunny he was crazy about in some other males arms.  
While Nick was exploring the house, Jack was also wandering around but he was looking for something different. Nick was just looking for a place to hide, Jack was hungry so his first order of business was to find the kitchen.

  
It was decent sized, with everything you would expect in a modern kitchen. But most importantly, someone knew they were coming and stocked the fridge. Selecting a few veggies, Jack quickly cut them up sneaking a few bites as he prepared his dinner. Once he was done chopping the veggies he tossed them in some olive oil and seasoned them before putting them roasting pan and then into the oven. While his dinner cooked Jack made his way upstairs where he selected a bedroom near Judy’s room and put his bags away

Back in the kitchen, the veggies were starting to smell good. Something that was not lost on the delicate nose of the fox only a few rooms away. Nick was still angry and if he was being honest the last thing he wanted to do was go talk to Jack. But once he smelled the vegetables his desire to be alone was eclipsed by his desire to fill his belly. He got up and walked into the kitchen to find it empty and except for the wonderful smells coming from the oven.

Leaving the veggies to cook Nick walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal out of the cupboard. He didn’t feel like cooking and the roasted vegetables were clearly for the bunnies he was avoiding. He was about to return to his room, cereal in hand when a voice startled him. Turning around he saw the voice he heard was from Jack. “There is plenty if you want some”

Nick looked at Jack without saying anything.“I mean I think foxes eat vegetables right? While I know what you foxes used to eat” a friendly smile crossing jacks face. “But I really don’t know what foxes eat now.”

  
Why was Jack being so nice all of a sudden? It seemed out of character. Nick wanted to find out, but most of all he wanted to get some of those vegetables.  
“We can eat vegetables or meat. As long as we can enough protein we will be fine”. Nick said

  
Jack made Nick a plate and set it on the table for him. “Where do you usually get the meat from?”

  
Nick began eating what turned out to be some pretty good vegetables. While Jack made his own plate and sat across from Nick. “it’s either synthetic or it’s bugs. You could almost say I’m a vegetarian.”

  
“Bugs” Jack looked at Nick in disgust.

  
“Bugs,” Nick said. “what’s the saying slimy but satisfying?”

  
Jack chuckled at Nicks joke. But soon the room fell silent. For a few minutes, they sat there neither one talking only eating their food. The only sound was them chewing the vegetarian meal Jack had prepared. Jack decided to break the silence.

  
“Nick I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Nick looked up but didn’t say anything. “When we first met I was focused in on Judy and I admit I was flirting. As I’m sure you know she is a very attractive bunny” Nick’s fur started to stand on end hearing Jack admit to this, his anger rising in his gut. But Nick didn’t move or speak. He just let Jack explain.  
I didn’t realize until you and Judy had your fight in my apartment, don’t worry I couldn’t make out what you were saying but it was obvious that you two were together.”

  
Nick dropped his fork and started to choke on his food.

  
“Please believe me, If I had known she was spoken for I never would have acted like that. It just didn’t occur to me that a fox and a bunny might be together. ”  
Nick still choking manages to squeeze out “We aren’t together”

  
“What?! Nick, you don’t have to cover it up you know. I have no problems with different species or predator-prey relationships. I just got lost in my own interests and didn’t even stop to consider it. ”

  
“The room was quiet again as Nick was recovering from his attempt to breathe a piece of broccoli Once his throat was finally clear he said it again only this time very clearly. “Sorry stripes, but we aren’t dating.”

  
“But you have feelings for her,” Jack said as he looked Nick up and down trying to get a read on him.

  
Looking down at his plate and trying to hide his true emotion. “Can’t say that I do,” Nick said flippantly not wanting Jack to know how he really felt.

  
Upon hearing this news Jack paused and reconsidered where he wanted to take this conversation. “Do you know, is she seeing anyone?” Jack asked inquisitively wondering if he might have a chance.  
  
“Not that I know off” Nick harshly responded. " She’s free if you want her.”

  
“Well that's good to know, but now I’m at a loss for why you are so angry with me?”

  
It’s time for a show Nick thought as he prepared to answer Jack. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I had a bad day. Then got chewed out by Bogo and later by Judy, I didn’t do a good job of hiding it. It isn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Are you sure that is all there is? Jack asked not quite believing Nick.

  
“Yeah,” Nick said as he rose from the table putting his dish in the sink and turned his back to Jack “No worries we’re good.” Nick was unsure if he meant it or not but for now he just wanted to go to bed.

  
Jack smiled at Nicks words but had one more thing to ask before Nick left. “Hey, Nick? Um since you and Judy aren’t together or anything do you mind if I asked her out? “  
Nicks back was still facing Jack so he didn’t see Nicks smile quickly disappear to be replaced by a very depressed frown.  
“Jack she has made it very clear that isn’t up to me. Go ask her.” He said as he continued to his room shaking his head.  
-

  
The next morning Nick was already gone when Judy got up. She tried to text him to see where he was but all the only response she got was a cryptic reply that he had to go in early. Judy knew this was a lie. Nick was never early. He must still be mad from last night she thought, feeling slightly bad but still being a little mad herself. She couldn’t believe the things he said to her last night. It wasn’t like him and she was determined to find out why he was acting so strange. But for now she had to get Jack to the station to see Bogo, the last thing she needed was her boss mad at her too.

  
Breakfast was quick and awkward. Jack didn’t say much worried she was still mad and didn’t want to enrage her further.. Judy didn’t say much because her mind was on Nick.  
It wasn’t long before theft for the station where Jack was going to be Jack was going to be locked away in Bogo’s office as they were discussing the events of the previous day, and no doubt how Nick and Judy allowed the rabbit in their charge get stabbed multiple times with a pen in front of over twenty witnesses.  
While Judy was waiting for them to finish she was searching the station for her partner who supposedly came in early but no one had seen. She needed to talk to him and find out what was really behind yesterdays argument. She could tell he wasn’t telling her something and she was determined to find out what it was. But Nick was nowhere to be found.  
-  
“What in the hell is wrong with me?” Nicks asks as he shakes his head.

  
Listing to Nick as he berated himself for his actions the previous night was his friend and former partner in con the short gravelly voiced fennec fox called Finnick. They were sitting in Nicks favorite coffee shop across from the precinct.

  
“That is a damn good question, Nick. To be honest it’s something that I personally have been wondering for years.” Finnick laughed. “But which problem are you referring to this time?” Suddenly Finnick gets excited. “Wait wait... Let me guess…… It’s the bunny.”

  
Finnick slowly sipped his coffee, It was always the bunny. It was so painfully obvious to everyone but Nick. He was head over heels for that little ball of fluff yer for some reason Nick Wilde one of the smoothest talking con meant Finnick had ever met couldn’t put together one sentence to tell her how he felt.

  
Nick drops his head into his hands. “I really messed up this time”

  
Finnick rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t worry that much about it. She forgives you every time you mess up. It’s kind of you twos thing.”

  
“Not this time. This is it.” Nick looked down at the untouched coffee he held in his hands before he responded in a voice full of sadness. “She met someone Fin. I could see it in her eyes the first time she saw him. I’ve lost her.”

  
“So she met some buck. That doesn’t mean anything. Before you started hanging out with your bunny there I saw you meet hundreds of vixens. How many did you end up with? Heck, let’s go even farther. How many were you still on speaking terms with after the first date? ”

  
Nick frowned at Finnick’s attempt to make light of the situation. “I’m serious. We met this bunny, he’s the assistant DA we are supposed to be babysitting him. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. She was blushing, fumbling words, It would be cute if it wasn’t over another guy.

  
I guess she noticed it was bugging me and asked me what was wrong. What was I supposed to tell her? That I am in love with her? That every fiber of my being wanted to keep her away from him. That the idea of another male touching her made my skin crawl?”

  
“YES! That would pretty much cover it.

  
“But since you’re sitting he with me instead of cuddled up with your bunny somewhere tell me, what did you say to make it so bad this time?”

  
Nick smiled. But not out of happiness. He smiled because he realized his actions were so ridiculous and indefensible there was nothing else to do but laugh at himself. “Well Fin, I saw the bunny I love talking to another male so I basically called her a slut and then later gave the buck she had the crush on permission ask her out.”

  
Finnick just looked at Nick for a second shaking his head. “Seriously how did you not get busted for all those years because you are probably the dumbest fox I have ever met. Why on earth would you say that.”

  
“I was hurt,” Nick said realizing it was a horrible excuse and there wasn't really any point in lying to Finnick. He was one of the few animals that could tell when Nick was lying. “I wasn’t hurt. I was jealous. I was mad she was showing this guy any attention and I lashed out.”

  
Finnick looked at him and Nick could tell from his face he was disappointed in him.

  
“I was jealous and took it out on……. You should have seen the hurt on her face Finn. I don’t think I have ever seen her that hurt. Maybe that time under the bridge, but this time, this time it was all my fault. Not a misunderstanding, not something she did. It was all me. I hurt her beaus I wasn’t enough of a man to deal with a bunny being attracted to another bunny instead of a fox” Nick’s voice start to shake at the admission.

  
“Then after our fight Jack, that’s the bucks name, approached me and apologized TO ME. He told me he was sorry he flirted with Judy. He didn’t realize we were together. Turns out he isn’t such a bad guy. He’s the type of guy that Carrots deserves. He has a good job, he has money, he seems nice enough, and don’t forget he is a bunny too so he can give her a family one day if she wants it. He could give her the type of life she deserves. One way better then what I could give her”

  
Nick slumped in his seat looking down at the now cold coffee.

  
“So when he asked if I cared if he asked out Carrots I said it was fine. He can make her happy and that is what I really want. Her to be happy. I wish I could be the one to make her happy you have no idea how bad I wish it was me that she wanted. “

  
“How do you know what she wants? Have you asked her?” Finnick said posing the same question he has asked Nick a hundred times.

  
“I just can’t. She means so much to me, I can’t risk it. It’s better to at least spend every day as her friend than to lose her altogether, and you know that is what would happen.”  
Finnick rolled his eyes having heard Nick perform this woe is me monologue before.

  
“I know she isn’t interested in me. I mean why would she be? I have absolutely nothing to offer her. I’m a former con man who only became a cop because of her. I’m broke, live in a dump and I a fox. She’s the hero cop of Zootopia and you know as well as I do she’s destined for great things. She deserves a guy who can give her everything her heart desires. We all know that isn’t me.”

  
Nick got quiet as the self-pity and energy left his voice leaving only the morose tone of someone who knows he has lost. “Even she knows that isn’t me. As long as I don’t tell her I can have a little bit of hope. I can hold on to the fantasy that she could love someone like me. But if I told her… If I told her how I feel…. I know what she would say and Fin, I don’t know if I could bear to hear her say it.”

  
Nick was crying something Finnick hadn’t seen before. He had heard the rant. Nick beating himself up sure he knew what Judy wanted but he never saw Nick really break before. It was then that Finnick decided he was going to do it. He was going to tell Nick the truth. Nick might hate him for saying it but he needed to hear it. Besides if he was going to tell Nick to talk tell the bunny the truth he better be willing to give Nick the same consideration.

  
“Nick,” Finnick said softly causing Nick to lean in towards the small fox. “You have no idea how she feels” His voice raising as jumped up on the table so he was eye to eye with Nick. “ because you are too FUCKING SCARED TO ASK HER!”

  
Nick was shocked along with some of the other patrons by the sudden force behind the fennec fox’s voice.

  
Nick started again “Fin we both know I didn’t have a chance with her. I was lucky just to have her as a friend, But Finn, now I don’t even think I will even have that.”  
“No, we don’t know that. E don’t know a thing about what she is thinking because you the big strong predator fox is scared of a tiny grey bunny! Besides if you think one fight is going to keep that bunny from talking with you again you’re even dumber then I thought you were a few minutes ago.” Finn said refusing to let Nick speak. “I have seen her with you. I know she won’t drop you that easily. Even if you really deserve it. Which if we are being honest yeah you do right now. But I’m willing to bet she has already tried to get in touch with you”

  
Finnick paused waiting for Nick to confirm his hunch. "She texted m......”

  
“SEE! After everything you did. She still wants to talk to you. Which makes me think there may be a reason for that. So instead of sitting here holding that cold cup of coffee go find where ever you left your sac and talk to her. You have no idea what she wants and if you feel as strongly about her as you claim you should make finding out your first priority.”  
Nick looked up at the little fox standing on the table. “You really believe……” Nick trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

  
“I mean she has put up with your annoying ass for this long. There has to be some reason.” Finnick said as he returned to his seat. The sudden silence in the coffee shop was deafening

Nick was still shaking but he was pulling out of his pitty spiral. When Nick looked up at Finnick he could see a hint of confidence in Nick’s eyes looking back at him. Nick smiled Finnick had given him a bit of hope and that hope was bringing Nick’s normal smartass self back to the surface. He leaned in close to Finnick and looked at him with a smirk.”You know, you have been around me for a long time too. Does that mean You have feelings for me?”

  
“I barely tolerate you,” Finnick said with a bit of a smile before he returned to his signature scowl. “ And if you ever get that close to my face again we are going to find out how you look with some claw marks across that pretty face of yours”

  
“Nick leans back a smirk spreading across his face. “You think I’m pretty?”

  
Finnick takes one more sip of his coffee as he glared at Nick. “Shut up. oh, and since I had to listen to you whine you’re paying the bill.”

  
As Nick watched the fennec fox leave he thought to himself. Maybe Judy didn’t feel the way he thought she did. As Nick stood up he threw some money on the table and took one last sip of his freezing cold coffee. He needed to find Judy.  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. - And sorry this one got a little bit away from me. I am trying to keep chapter lengths around 3,000 words, and AFTER I moved two major plot lines to the next chapter still tipped the scales at 3,500. On the bright side, the next chapter is already half done so it should be up soon.


	7. Things to Say and Things to Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jookiba plan to eliminate Jack while Nick searches for Judy desperate to tell her how he feels before it is too late.

While Nick was talking to Finnick, Jack had just finished recapping to Bogo the events of the previous day's attack. 

“So,” Bogo said in his typical gruff voice. “ What is on this flash drive that is so important they want you dead? 

“Enough evidence to bring down the entire Jookiba”

“Jookiba?” Bogo asked sipping his coffee.

“How to explain it,” Jack thought for a moment. “Basically they are like the board of directors for crime in the city. Any corrupt official, or dirty bookkeeping or big job probably was planned in that room. They think because of their seats of power they are above the law”

“And this flash drive has enough evidence to bring them down?” Bogo asked intrigued.

“Yes, I just have to get to the courthouse tomorrow.”

“It seems dangerous wouldn’t it be easier to just email it instead of trying to deliver it?”

“Sir, I don’t know how but they have been one step ahead of me this entire case. I know for a fact my email has been compromised as well my computer and the computers of the IT specialist who was helping me on the case. I don’ know how they are doing it but I can’t take any chances.” 

“I understand. Keep Hopps and Wilde around you and stay safe. Until we can get the warrants for the arrests and have this board in custody you aren’t to be alone. “

“I will and Chief. Thank you for all your help.”

Bogo exhaled as he looked at Jack. “It’s what we do,” Bogo then turned back to the reports on his desk which Jack took as his cue to leave.

As he left Bogo’s office he pulled out his phone and texted Judy that he was ready to head out. A moment later she responded telling Jack to meet her in the lobby of the precinct. Jack put his phone away and started to prepare for his next item of business. Asking out Judy Hopps.

As Jack reached the lobby he saw Judy talking with the portly cheetah working the front desk. As he looked her over allowed a small smile to creep across his lips. Even in her police uniform, she was gorgeous. Jack could only imagine what she would look like dressed up for dinner tonight. His heart rate increased just at the thought. He couldn’t wait for what he had planned for tonight. Of course, first, he would have to convince her to say yes. 

When Judy noticed Jack approaching she smiled and waved to him, acting like her normal bubbly self. But before she could say anything Clawhauser noticed Jack and felt the need to get involved.

“Oh, and who might you be?” He asked curiously and somewhat worried that a male buck was here to see Judy.

“Benji, this is Jack Savage. He’s the new assistant DA that I am stuck keeping my eye on.” She winked playfully at Jack as she said this. 

“Hi Benji,” Jack said greeting Clawhauser warmly as he extended a paw. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You …too…,” Clawhauser replied taking his paw but still unsure about the buck. It wasn’t that Jack was being rude, he was actually being very nice. But he wasn’t Nick and Clawhauser firmly believed Nick and Judy belonged together. He didn’t want some bunny messing things up between his favorite work couple. 

Jack picked up the dropping conversation trying not to notice the odd tone of Clawhauser’s voice. “Yup as Judy said, she and Nick drew the short straw and are stuck with me until we can put a few nasty people who aren’t fans of yours truly behind bars.”

“Well, you couldn’t be in better hands” A more happy Clawhauser exclaimed happy to hear of Nicks involvement. “Speaking of Nick I haven’t seen that joker all day do you know where he is?” 

“Well, No,” Judy said her spirits dropping a bit. “I have been looking for him all day but he won’t answer his phone. I think he is still mad at me. We had a fight last night.”

Now Clawhauser looked worried. A new buck and Nick and Judy were fighting? This wasn’t good. He started to ask what was wrong when he was cut off by Jack.

“Well, Judy I hate to rush you but I need to get to the bank before it closes and grab that evidence for tomorrow.” 

Judy looked around the room as if looking for something. “Ok, let’s go. Benji if you see Nick please ask him to call me.”

“Will do,” Clawhauser said as he saluted Judy with a bit of a forced smile. 

With that Jack and Judy left, headed to her police cruiser.

As they were walking Jack turned to Judy and said, What are you doing tonight?

Clawhauser’s jaw almost hit the floor. He was right. This buck was after Judy. Nick’s Judy. He had to find Nick.  
-

Meanwhile on the other side of Zootopia in an office on the 20th floor of the Litwak building nine influential mammals were seated around a dark boardroom table in an equally dark room. The only source of light was coming from small lamps on the table that were shielded to hide the faces of the important animals gathered there. These nine were the Jookiba. The mammals that controlled way more of Zootopia than anyone outside of the room would be comfortable with. 

There were members of the government, CEO’s, gang leaders, the heads of organized crime and Law enforcement. Made up of Predator and Prey these nine maintained the balance between business and crime in Zootopia. They were the Jookiba, the peacekeepers. Or that is at least what they tell themselves. In reality, they were power hungry and being on this board meant you were one of the most powerful mammals in Zootopia.

Normally when they would come together to meet it would be calm. Every member was careful not to offend the others, or show any type of weakness that someone could exploit. But today was different because, for the first time since their inception, they faced a real threat. 

Someone now not only had proof of their existence but also knew who they were and this caused the calm that normally controlled the mood to evaporate as fear gripped the room. There was arguing and yelling. Ideas flung about on how to deal with the danger. The only thing they could agree on was they needed to deal with Assistant District Attorney Jack Savage.

“We should just kill him” One mammal yelled.

“We can’t just kill him. What if he told someone where he hid the flash drive?” Another protested.

“Maybe we discredit him?” A third suggested.

Just then, from the head of the table a stood a panther in a fancy suit and small round glasses. “enough” he said quietly, ignored by much of the room. The panther showed a brief flash of anger before he said again with much more authority “ENOUGH”. Instantly the room fell quiet as their attention turned to the Dark figure before them.

“Now listen closely because I do not wish to raise my voice again. This room is pathetic. We are the Jookiba. Our members hold some of the highest seats of power in Zootopia. Yet here you are arguing like children deprived of a favorite toy. It sickens me. I know it is difficult for those in this room to be passive and listen when told to be patient but at this time that is a necessity.

Jack Savage is not a problem I can not deal with. Unlike the rest of you, I do not have interests outside of this room. I have no business, family, or government that holds my allegiance. I am Jookiba and that is all and I swear to you my brothers and sisters that Mr. Savage will be handled and the trust you have instilled in me has not been miss-placed.” 

“Stirring words Walter.” A grey wold named Reilly Silverman said. The panther turns staring a hole into the soul of the wolf had questioned him..

“Do you have a problem, Mr. Silverman?” 

“Yes with you. Walter Reilly.” The said the wolf in a mocking tone.” That's right Walter with the events of the last few days I don’t think you deserve the respect of being called The Lawyer or whatever nickname you gave your self. Your job is to protect us, and so far you haven’t done that. It’s your failure that the information got out in the first place. It was one of your guys that got caught and then pretended he was the star of show and tell“

The panther exhaled. He hated being called by his name. “It was regrettable that Mr. Sanders felt the need to be so open with the police. But him along with his lawyer, and the other member of Mr. Savage’s team have all been dealt with. If it wasn’t for the failure of Mr. Cooper..”

“Another one of your guys. Seeing a pattern Walt? We’re fucked because your guys let Savage slip through their paws and now he is being protected by the ZPD. How do you think Chief McBrayer is going to feel about having to replace the officers you injure or kill getting to Jack? Or will he be ok as long as they aren't from his precinct”

The panther looked at the wolf. His normal cold calm gone replaced by a fire that was seldom seen. The room was quiet for a second before the panther Attacked. Claws bared he swung his arm tearing into the soft flesh of the wolf’s face. Instantly deep jagged gashes appeared where each claw had raked across, blood rushing to fill the space left after the flesh was torn apart. The wolfs eyes filled with blood blocking his vision hiding from him the panther's second blow. This one raking the razor-sharp claws thought the tender tissue that was once the wolves brow and eyes.

Still, in shock from the sudden attack, the wolf fell from his chair grabbing his face as blood poured from his wounds. “You bastard….. My face…..” The wolf tried to blink, desperate to get the blood out of his eyes and to see his attacker. But as he did nothing happened he couldn’t clear the blood from his eyes. It was then he realized blood wasn’t blocking his vision. He didn’t see red, he didn’t see anything. “My eyes, MY EYES! I ….I can’t… I can’t see. I can’t see. You bastard…… I CAN”T SEE….” 

“A just punishment don’t you think Mr. Silverman for your lack of vision” The stoic panther allowed a small smile to cross his face as he cleaned his claws and stepped past the bleeding wolf now being tended to. “Let this serve as a warning to the rest of you. I will not tolerate disrespect. I abhor violence but when necessary I will not hesitate to implement it. I abide by our bylaws and I will not kill anyone present in this room. But please believe me when I say this. You would be surprised what you can live through.”

For a moment the room fell silent as the gathered mammals took in the situation. 

“With all due respect sir,” A female cheetah spoke up her voice cracking slightly. “Are you willing to share your plan for dealing with Jack Savage? That is if it is ok with you of course.

“It is fine Mrs. Lynch. According to our sources inside the ZPD courtesy of Cheif McBrayer, Mr. Savage is due to retrieve the drive tonight and deliver it to the courthouse at precisely 10:00 am tomorrow morning”

“Why not kill him now another mammal asked?”

Annoyed the panther turned to look directly at the mammal that questioned him. “Because as far as we know only Mr. Savage knows the location of the lock box. We need him to retrieve the drive for us.”

“But you want to attack him In the courthouse again?” The worried cheetah asks.

A quiet murmur circles the table again/ 

Looking back at the cheetah obviously annoyed at being questioned. The lawyer continued. “Obviously not Mrs. Lynch. The plan is to intercept him and the flash drive before he arrives courthouse..”

“And if that fails?”

“ Mrs. Lynch I will see to it personally he never enters that courthouse alive.”  
-

It was only a short drive to the bank and soon Jack and Judy arrived. A suspiciously convenient call from Clawhauser on dispatch delaying Jacks plans of asking Judy out on a date during the drive. Once inside they met with the bank manager and were escorted into a small room where they waited for Jack’s safety deposit box to be delivered.

“So Jack,” Judy asked nervously “Why did you want to know what was going on tonight?”

“I was thinking. I really appreciate everything you have been doing for me. How would you like to go to dinner tonight? It would be a chance to relax a bit and I would still be under your watchful eye officer.”

Going out to eat did sound good. Neither Nick or Judy had much skill in the kitchen. So any chance to eat something that wasn’t frozen carrots or take out was a welcome break.

“What about Nick?” Judy asked. “I know we had a fight but I would still feel bad leaving him alone at the safe house. Besides, he has done as much as I have”

Jack was hoping she wouldn’t bring up Nick, he needed a reason to make it just the two of them. So Jack made the same dumb mistake every guy does when trying to impress a woman he was interested in. He lied.

“Um… Nick’s busy.”“How do you know he’s busy? I have been trying to get a hold of him all day. If you were texting him why didn’t you tell me?” - Judy was starting to get a little angry at Jack thinking he was withholding something.

“I… talked to….him…..last night. While you were up in your room. Nick and I had a nice conversation and I told him what I wanted to do.”“and he said no” This struck Judy as odd. Nick never passed on free food. She thought it went back to his hustler days when he didn’t always know where his next meal was going to come from. 

“Maybe he didn’t understand. I should try and call him again.” Judy took out her phone but noticed she didn’t have a signal inside of the vault. Shoot she thought I am going to have to try again later.

“Did he answer?” Jack asked secretly hoping the answer was no. Judy shook her head and while his body stood still Jack was doing backflips on the inside. “ I don’t know what his plans are but he said he was busy,” Jack said digging even deeper into this lie.

Judy sat back in her chair a little disappointed. “Well, as long as we aren’t abandoning Nick,” her normal smile and enthusiasm returning to her face. “Sure why not.”

“Great.” Jack was thrilled. But his thoughts also drifted to Nick. Sorry, buddy he thought. I hate lying about you but hopefully, you will be ok with it. You said it was ok that I asked her out. Turns out you are a pretty good wingman even when you're not here. 

It was then that the bank manager returned with the safety deposit box in his hands. He placed it on the table in front of Jack and left. Jack took the key from his pocket and twisting it opened the box. At first, it appeared empty but as Jack tipped it a small flash drive skidded into view. Jack picked it up holding it where both he and Judy could see. 

“There it is,” Jack said a bit of awe in his voice. “The thing that will take down the Jookiba. Not a bullet or a weapon. But information.”  
-

Back at Precinct One, Nick stepped through the front doors on a mission. He had to find Judy. He wanted, no he needed to tell her how he felt before she got any more serious with Jack. He didn’t get far into the precinct before he was noticed by Clawhauser.

“NICK!... Nick!” Clawhauser called desperate to get his attention as he ran towards Nick. Nick stopped and looked at what had to be one of the first times Clawhauser has run since the academy. Upon reaching Nick Clawhauser bent over grabbing his knees breathing hard.

“Nick,” he gasped” “Nick... It’s Judy”

Nick’s eyes went wide in fear. “Spots what is it?” Now Nick was starting to panic “What’s wrong with Judy?”

“This buck named Jake or James or Jack yeah its Jack asked her out to dinner. Tonight!!!!!! I know you guys aren’t a couple” He had to stop and catch his breath again…..” But I thought you might want to know.”

Nick smiled at his friend. Finnick was right. If even Clawhauser saw it, it must be pretty obvious. “Thanks, Spots. I would stay and talk but I have someplace to be.”

Clawhauser smiled as Nick walked with purpose out of the precinct. 

Now out on the street, Nick was a bit lost. He was in such a hurry to stop Judy’s date that he never asked when or where it was. “Well, I guess there is one easy way to find out.” He pulled out his phone and tried to call her. But to his disappointment straight to voice mail.

Did she turn her phone off? Was she avoiding him? Easy he thought to himself, settle down. She probably just doesn’t have a signal or her phone is dead. There is no need to jump to conclusions. 

“Just slow down,” Nick said to himself” before they go out they are going to have to go by the warehouse and probably by Judy’s place. Jack might be wearing a suit so Judy’s is my best bet.”

Nick quickly took off in the direction of Judy’s apartment when a thought crossed his mind. What if Finnick was wrong? What if she rejected him? What if she wasn’t alone? Nick slowed to a walk as the thought crossed his mind. 

What if Jack was there and they were….. Nick shook his head to shake the thoughts from his mind. He didn’t want to think of Judy like that. Not with Jack or any other male that wasn’t him. Realizing he was walking Nick picked up the pace again. Determined to catch her.

He was panting when he reached her apartment. Climbing the few short flights of stairs to arrive at her front door. He went to knock when something stopped him. It was a sound. A moan. He couldn’t believe what he had heard so he stood silently and listened until he heard it a second time. The unmistakable moan of a woman in the throes of passion.

Instantly Nick dropped to his knees as his heart felt like it dropped through the floor. Judy…. and Jack….. Nick kneeled there for what seemed like an eternity, absolutely destroyed by what he heard. 

It was then that her neighbors, the loud couple that lived next door, Opened the door to their apartment and came into the hall. Without really looking as they walked by Nick one of them said “She’s not here. She left like ten minutes ago.” 

Nick look up confused. If Judy wasn’t here, what did he hear? But then he heard the moan again but a little louder because her neighbor's door was open. They were watching porn. Nick shook his head disappointed at himself for jumping to conclusions. He had almost fallen apart because her neighbors were watching porn. 

But he knew Judy had been here. He was on the right trail but a little bit behind. He whipped out his phone and tried to call her again. But noticed he had received a text. It was from Jack.

Jack - Thanks for the advice buddy. I just wanted to let you know She said yes. Don’t worry I will tell you all about it later tonight, or tomorrow morning ;). Oh, Judy forgot her phone at her place if you don’t mind grabbing it on your way back to the safe house I am sure she would appreciate it.

He had to get to the safe house. But first, he opened Judy’s door, he had her spare key, grabbed her phone and quickly made his way down to the street. Once he hit the street he took a second to look around trying to make a decision. He was too far away he would never make it on foot so he was left with a decision. Taxi or train. A taxi would be faster but if he was being followed at all they would know the location of the safe house. The train was slower but safer. 

It only took him a second to decide. Only one thing mattered and that was reaching Judy. He quickly hailed a taxi and was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Let me know what you think? What is good and what is bad?


	8. One can only win if another one loses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick continues his search for Judy so he can tell her how he feels. But be careful when you search because sometimes you don't find what you want.

In the taxi on the way to the safe house Nick was scared. It was getting late and the chances that Judy would still be waiting at the safe house were looking slimmer with each red light the taxi stopped for. What was he going to do if they were already gone?

He had Judy’s phone so he couldn’t call her. He could text Jack but Nick doubted Jack would tell him where they were so he could ruin their date. 

Maybe, even if she isn’t there the date won’t go well. Judy will come back to the safe house and slam the door in Jack’s face. Then she would come sit on the couch with Nick so he can comfort her over her bad date. Nick smiled at the thought. 

But that bit of comfort vanished when the other outcome came to mind. Maybe she is going to enjoy herself. Maybe instead of her slamming the door in his face, he slams her against the door in a passionate kiss. When Nick sees her in the morning her fur would be a little disheveled and instead of the slightly sweet smell that he had come to love, she would smell like the buck with whom she spent the night. 

That last thought hurt Nick to think about. He wanted to think of anything else but he couldn’t push it out of his mind. All he could think about was the two of them together. Him undressing her as she looked at him with those beautiful amethyst eyes begging him to hurry. The look on her face the first time he tasted her or the gasp she would let out when he finally entered her. 

Each of these thoughts cutting Nick’s heart like a knife Fortunately the taxi arrived and Nick was forced to snap out of it. He paid the driver and ran into the house praying Judy was there.

He dashed into the house and looked around for a minute before his worst fears were confirmed. He was alone. They were gone. He had missed them and he had no idea where they were. Walking into the kitchen Nick turned on the light grabbed a rocks glass and some bourbon. He poured a glass. He then walked over to the kitchen table and slumped into a chair.

What to do now was all Nick could think about. He would have to wait. Take the chance that her date didn’t go well. Then he could tell her. But if it did go well he had no idea what he would do. Did he still tell her? Or at that point, would it just be selfish to dump those feels on her. 

He couldn’t. She meant too much to him to hurt her that way. Leaning back I his chair Nick picked up his drink and toasted to no one in particular “He’s to failure” He started to take a sip when something on the table caught his eye. He set down the glass and picked up the piece of paper and read the note left for him.

Nick, 

Jack and I are going to grab some dinner at The Lucky Cat Cafe in Tundra Town. If you are done with whatever you were doing please join us. Even if it is only for dessert. It wouldn’t be the same without you here. 

Judy

“She wants me there?” Nick said out loud. “Why?” Nick was confused. Why would she want him to come with on her date? It didn’t make any sense but it didn’t have to. Judy wanted him there. Suddenly Nick was re-energized. He ran to his room and grabbed a clean shirt before he bolted out of his house. 

Now he just had to get there. Getting a taxi way out here was almost impossible. A Zoober would pick him up but could take 15 or more minutes to get here and then a ten-minute car ride unless he was lucky and one was close by. Then he might be able to shave some time off his trip. He checked his phone and as he feared the closest Zoober was at least ten minutes out. 

With no other options, Nick decided to run. It wasn’t that far. According to his phone, it was only about a twenty-minute walk. But Nick knew a few short cuts.

The first few were easy. All he had to do was cut across a few lawns. With the exception of a sprinkler coming on at the worst possible moment he made it through them without a hitch. 

The next short cut took him through a restaurant. Running in the front door the hostess looked at the damp fox and offered him a table. Nick declined and raced past the diners and though the kitchen. 

He didn’t have time to stop now but the food smelt great. If everything went well tonight he was going to have to bring Judy here. As he exited the back of the building he saw the second half of this short cut, the loading dock for a fruit market. 

By the loading dock, Nick saw his way in. Employees were grabbing in boxes of produce and being allowed to enter through the loading docks security doors. Quickly Nick ran to the truck and grabbed a box of apples and joined the line headed inside. 

Once he got past the doors he set down the apples and made a break for the main shopping area of the market. Fortunately, it wasn’t very busy. Most mammals had finished their shopping by this time of night and he was able to get out the front door with little difficulty.

As Nick exited onto the street he saw in the Distance the sign for the Lucky Cat Cafe. He was almost there. 

It wasn’t long before Nick arrived outside of the Luck Cat Cafe and wow was really underdressed for this place Almost everyone in there was in fine formal wear. He was in his uniform pants and an untucked white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Who would have thought a place with cafe in the title would be this fancy?

Nick knew he would look like a fool or a waiter in there. He pushed through the doors and walked into the dining room looking for his bunny. Like the last restaurant, he barged into the host stopped him asking if he had a reservation. “Only about the pesto,” he said flippantly as he pushed past the host searching for his bunny in the crowd of mammals. 

He still had no idea what he was going to do when he found her. Should he just come out declare his love to her in front of Jack and the world? Maybe he should try and convince her to leave once Jack left for the bathroom. Or perhaps he should just sit down and join them to make sure no fireworks or anything else happened that could turn this first date into a relationship.

Nick was getting worried. He had looked over the entire room and still couldn’t find Judy. As he scanned the room a rather corpulent bear at a table near him politely said “Sir? Is it possible to get some more bread for the table?” 

Nick looked at her for a second before turning away. Then he saw what he was looking for on the other side of the dining room. Nick was speechless. Judy was dressed in a shot black dress. Nothing too risqué but it still hugged her athletic figure in all the right ways. She looked amazing, beautiful, radiant, gorgeous. Nick at a loss trying to find the word to describe what he was seeing, but what words do you use to describe the most beautiful mammal in the world?

It wasn’t until she moved covering her mouth as she laughed that Nick broke out of his spell. He looked as she was smiling touching jacks arm ever so gently. She was staring at him and smiling leaning in to hear him before a bigger smile would cross her face and she would laugh. A patter that was only repeated a few seconds later with the roles reversed 

“Sir, the bread?” The bear tried again to get Nick’s attention.

But Nick ignored her as he watched Judy and Jack. Nick couldn’t hear what was being said between the two but he didn’t have to know what was going on. She was having fun. It was clear she was enjoying her date with Jack. Nick stood there in a daze. Ignoring the mammals nearby asking him for more bread. There was his Carrots, dressed up and enjoying dinner with a male who wasn’t him.

Nick continued to watch each moment hurting more as Jack and Judy continued to enjoy their time together. As much as he wanted to he was unable to look away or move. He was broken and it was his own fault. He had waited, he told Jack to pursue her and he hurt her when he was afraid of losing her. Now she was gone

Nick knew he couldn’t go over there. Taking this night away from Judy would be selfish and wrong. He had almost an entire year to tell her. But now it was too late. It was clear. She was Jack’s now. 

“Sir,” the Bear said again trying to get Nick’s attention “What about the bread”

Nick looked at the bear tears in his eyes. 

“Maam. If I were you I wouldn’t worry about more bread, any fattening up for the winter you need to do has already been done.” Nick said anger in his voice.

“Well, I never…” The bear said 

Nick turned back to Judy but she was gone. He panicked for a moment before he saw her a few feet away on the dance floor with Jack. His arms were around her and he held her close as they danced to the music. Nick didn’t need to see any more. It hurt too much. He turned and left the restaurant before slowly walking back to the safe house. He wasn’t in a hurry and didn’t worry about any shortcuts.

When he reached the safe house he went in, grabbed the bottle of bourbon he had left on the table, and continued to his room. 

Little after midnight, Nick heard a noise out front. He got up and looked out the window to see a taxi dropping off an inebriated Jack and Judy. Both were giggling loudly as they shushed one another loudly. They are going to regret drinking that much tomorrow Nick thought to himself. Of course with a half-empty bottle of bourbon on Nick’s nightstand, his morning probably wouldn’t be much better. 

Nick watched as Judy walked to the door pulling jacks hand to get him to follow her. At the steps that lead into the house, Jack stumbled only for Judy to catch him in her arms. They giggled as they looked into each other's eyes.

Nick closed the curtains and walked away. He didn’t need to see what happened next. He could still hear them laughing as they made their way into the house and upstairs to where their bedrooms were located. He sat on his bed and swirled the bourbon in the bottle before he tipped the bottle back taking another deep sip of the oaky libation. Then for the second time tonight Nick Wilde, the con man no one could get to, sat down on his bed cried.   
\- 

The next morning was rough. Nick felt horrible. He was an emotional reck AND he was hungover. The last thing he wanted to deal with was stories of how great the night was for Jack and Judy and be given any details of the blossoming relationship. So, despite the protests of his head and stomach. He pulled himself out of bed and quietly slipped out of the house. 

With the safe house being a little bit farther from the precinct then Nick’s normal apartment he had to take the train in. Finding a seat he closed his eyes for a second hoping the pain in his head would subside. 

At the first stop, a tall panther in an expensive suit and small round glasses boarded the train and sat in the seat next to Nick.

“Officer Wilde, It is a pleasure to see you again.” The panther said.

Nick looked up to see who knew his name. At first, he didn’t recognize anyone and thought he might have imagined the voice.

“Officer Wilde? Are you ok? Pardon my boldness but you don’t look well”

Recognizing the panther Nick sat up.“Yes, I’m fine just had a bit too much fun last night Mr…..”

“Smith. You do not remember me do you, Officer?”

“No, I do, I do. You were Rocky Cooper’s lawyer.” 

“That’s right. I assume we are headed to the same place. I am to meet Mr. Savage at Precinct one to go over some of the events of a few days ago”

“Yeah good old Jack. Lucky you” Nick said dripping with sarcasm. “As for me, with a hangover like this station coffee won’t do. I have to head across the street and get the good stuff.

“The good stuff? I will have to sample it someday”

“You’re welcome to join me” Nick had no idea why he said that the last thing he wanted was company. Fortunately, the panther turned him down.”

“Thank you for the invitation officer but I simply do not have the time today.”

The train arrived at the station with both Nick and the banter exiting the train and making their way down the platform. 

“It was nice to see you, officer, enjoy your coffee I do hope you feel better and maybe I will see you at the precinct later.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty easy to spot. I'm the only fox on the force.”

Arriving at the coffee shop Nick placed his order and sat down in a corner. What was he going to do? He wished Finnick was here. Nick had missed his chance. Now he had to decide. Would he be able to be just her friend? How could he handle hearing stories of her good times with Jack? What about if they invited him to something? What would he say when she excitedly showed him the rink he might buy her one day? Could he handle seeing as a mother to kids that should have been his?

Nick looked at his coffee. He didn’t know. He didn’t want to lose her but even the thought of those things happening hurt so much he didn’t know if he could handle the real thing. 

Nick had hoped that by the time he reached the bottom of his cup of coffee he would have Ann answer but nothing was to be found. He rose from the table and threw away his cup. He had to get to work.

After crossing the street Nick stood outside the entrance of Precinct One. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to do but for today his plans were to do what he always did. Not let anyone see they got to him, especially Judy. This was how he lived most of his life he could do it for one more day. There was only one difference. This time he wasn’t only protecting himself. He knew that if Judy saw him hurting she would want to know why and as much as he hated her relationship with Jack he wasn’t going to do anything to take that happiness away from her. 

Finally feeling ready Nick entered, his feelings hid behind a smirk as he pretended nothing bothered him. He was just going to go to his office and put off having the talk with Judy as long as he could. 

But fate wasn’t done kicking Nick Wilde around today because as soon as he entered he saw her. His Carrots with a huge smile as she stood next to Jack with his hand on her back as they laughed telling Clawhauser about their date last night. 

At first, Nick stopped wondering if he could escape back out the front door unseen. But he was out of luck because Judy saw him and smiling waved him over.

As Nick approached them and whispered to himself, “Don’t let them see they got to you” Putting on his mask of a smirk he walked over to the three and greeted them“ Spots, Fluff, Stripe how are you doing this morning?”

“Good….” Clawhauser said a bit of worry in his voice. “Judy was just telling me how much fun her and jack here had last night”

“Is that so?” Nick said trying to play it cool. “Let me guess. All you can eat carrot buffet” He joked but was hurt, every word another knife to his heart.

“Very funny Slick,” Judy said punching him in the arm playfully. “We went to the Lucky Cat Cafe. It is a super fancy vegetarian place. It’s probably a good thing you didn’t go, I don’t know if they allow shifty foxes into places like that” 

Judy was teasing Nick. Acting like everything didn’t just change last night. She continued to look towards him waiting for the return jab at her expense. But this time he was just quiet. Once she realized he wasn’t going to play along she got worried. “Is something wrong? You seem a little off this morning. Look if this was about the other night at Jack’s…..”

Nick held up his hand stopping her from finishing her sentence.“Already forgotten Fluff. I’m just hungover” Nick Lied. While he was hungover that really wasn’t even remotely the reason he wasn’t in a playful mood. 

Still a little unsure of Nick behavior Judy continued. “I hope that means you had fun last night. We certainly did at dinner. It’s too bad you couldn’t have joined us.” 

Jack smiled at the mention of the previous night. It was one of the better nights he had in a long while.

Seeing Jacks smile Nick turned and started to walk away. “I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit. I need to get a few things done before we head to the courthouse.” Nick said over his shoulder as he made a hasty exit. 

“I guess I should check in with Bogo too,” Jack said as he also turned to leave. 

Once it was only Clawhauser and Judy standing by the front lobby desk Clawhauser turned to Judy and asked “Judy, is something going on with Nick? He seems….. off”

“I know. But he hasn’t said anything.” Judy said with a worried look on her face. 

After leaving Clawhauser Judy decided to talk to Nick. Something has been bothering him since they had been put on this case and she wanted to know what.

Marching up to their office she opens the door expecting to see the orange fox hard at work. But their office was empty. Where ever Nick went, It wasn’t to do work.   
\- 

On the far side of the precinct in a seldom used bathroom, Nick sat on the floor next to the toilet. His hands were shaking, and he felt like he was going to throw up any second. On any other day, he would blame this on how much he drank last night. But this time that wasn’t the cause. Nick was having a panic attack. He had barely held himself together when he saw Clawhauser and the happy couple. Now he was alone and there was no reason to hold it together. 

He sat with his eyes closed repeating “I’m sorry Carrots. I’m just not strong enough” He did this a few times before he leaned over the toilet and threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think. And I promise I don't hate Nick even if I am kind of making his life miserable right now.


	9. Goodbye Judy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is devastated. With Judy now with Jack the only thing he knows is he can't stay at Precinct One. But when a group of powerful mammals make their move can Judy defend Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get serious. Not much left to the story.

 

It took a bit of time but Nick was finally able to pull himself together. Standing he walked to the sink and washed his face. The looked at himself in the mirror. “You’re pathetic you know that,” He says to his reflection.

“She’s happy. You said that is what matters. You were going to be ok just being her friend, and would support her no matter what. Remember? Being in her life as a friend was better than not having her at all”  Nick looked away from reflection as a laugh escaped his lips. “Can’t even be honest with yourself. How pathetic is that? 

Looking down and still alone Nick continued to talk only this time he was talking to Judy. “I’m sorry Fluff. I know this is going to hurt you. Please know that isn’t what I want. But I can’t. I can’t see you with him. It’s not that I don’t want you to be happy, I do. But it hurts too much. I’m…. I’m not strong enough to see you with him.” With his back pressed against the wall, Nick slid down until he was again sitting on the floor. 

Nick started crying again the emotions he normally kept in check flowing freely out of him uncontrolled.  “It’s ok if you hate me. I know you think I will deserve it for abandoning you. Heck, it’s probably a good thing. It will make this easier on you if you do. But I won’t hate you. Even though this is breaking my heart I could never hate you.”

“I hope you can forgive me one day for abandoning you. But I have to stay away. I can’t see you two together. I can’t handle seeing his arm around you. I’m not strong enough to just ignore the signs of your relationship deepening as you fall in love with him. 

Most of all I can’t risk telling you the truth and hurting you. I already hurt you once when I let my jealousy get the best of me that first day when we met Jack. I’m so sorry I hurt you Carrots. You deserve so much better than me. I’m a lousy friend. It’s probably a good thing that I never got to tell you how I feel. Being with me would have probably ruined your life. Just be glad you dodged that bullet.

As Nick sat there his phone went off. It was a text from Judy. 

_Nick,_

_We have to leave for the courthouse in 5 minutes hurry up and meet us out front._

Nick looked at his phone for a second unsure of what to do. He should go to work but just the thought of seeing her with Jack made him feel ill again. Nick shook his head the disgust he felt towards himself raising. It technically it isn’t a lie Nick though but he also knew it wasn’t the whole truth. He knew that wouldn’t keep Judy from asking questions next time she saw him, but it would also him enough time to do what he had to.

Nick stood up and took one last look In the mirror staring into his own eyes and said “Goodbye Judy.”

-

Out in front of the precinct, Judy and Jack were waiting for Nick. Judy frowned. It wasn’t like Nick to skip an assignment. Bogo would have his ass for being too hungover to do his job. If he was lucky the only thing that would happen to him was parking duty.

“Is Nick coming?” Jack said as he fiddled with the flash drive containing all the evidence. “I know you want to wait for him and I hate to rush you but I really have to be there on time.”

Judy looked up from her phone and at Jack. “I understand. Let’s get going he isn’t going to come with us. He says he’s sick.”

“He seemed fine earlier. I don’t know him as well as you do but it doesn’t seem like him to miss an assignment.”

“It isn’t,” Judy said with concern in her voice. Something has been up with him the last few days and he refuses to tell me. I don’t know what’s wrong. He’s my best friend, we tell each other everything.”

Jack looked away thinking. He saw the way Nick had looked at him and Judy this morning despite Nicks claims to the contrary, Jack was pretty sure he knew what was bugging Nick.

The two bunnies continued their walk for a few minutes in silence both of them thinking of their potential role in whats bothering Nick.

To break the uncomfortable silence Jack fishes the flash drive out of his pocket and shows it to Judy. “In less than an hour this will be in the hand of a judge and all of this will be over. No more hiding, no more threats on my life.”

“No more living at the safe house” Judy interjects.

Jack smiles, well it hasn’t been all bad.”

Judy blushes slightly before motioning to the flash drive. “Wow I can’t believe all of this is over this little thing”

“Hey,” Jack said as he teased Judy “Just because something is small doesn’t mean it can’t be packing something huge”

Judy blushed a little at the double meaning of Jack’s joke.

Jack laughs at Judy’s embarrassment. As they continue down the street.

-

In the precinct, with Judy gone Nick finally got himself together enough to leave the bathroom. Doing his best to avoid any of his coworkers he quickly walked into the office Judy shared with him at precinct one.

He looked around their office. Everything reminded him of her. The desks where they would sit and joke around at as they ate their lunch. The tack board and the anxiety they felt as they went over details trying to solve a case, even their computers they would sit at typing away at on quiet afternoons doing paperwork.

His gaze finally settled on a picture of the two of them that sat on his desk. He picked up the picture and stared at it, allowing himself to get lost in the memory. The picture was taken the day after him and Judy caught Bellwether. They were celebrating the case being solved and their reconciliation. He was trying to take a selfie but before he could click the button on his phone to take the picture Judy had jumped up throwing her arms around his neck and joining him in the picture.

Nick smiled as he remembered. It was that night that he decided that this bunny was something special. She was more than just another friend. He wouldn’t admit he was falling for her for another 6 months, but this day was defiantly when it all started.

He set the photo down and the sadness returned as the memory faded and was replaced by thoughts of what he was about to do. It was time he knew but he wasn't ready, but he was out of excuses and reasons not to just do it.

-

Judy and Jack’s walk was going easy enough. It was another beautiful day in Zootopia and they were almost to the courthouse but something was bothering Judy.

About 20 feet behind them was a weasel that took every turn they did. The sped up he sped up. They slowed or stopped. Judy was sure they were being followed. The question was by who?

-

 Nick Approached the door and paused taking one last look at the office before he shut off the light and left.

Nick didn’t want to do this but he knew he couldn’t stay. He wanted too, but he couldn’t see Judy every day. Not right now. The wounds were too fresh.

  
He arrived at Bogo’s door quicker than he thought he would. He went to knock on Bogo’s door but hesitated. He knew Bogo wasn’t going to be happy about this. Bogo overlooked a lot of things Nick did. But Nick knew this was going to test the mutual respect that has been built over the last year.

Nick exhaled and gathered himself. If he was going to do this he was at least going to try and be an adult about it. He raised his hand and knocked on Bogo’s door. If he was being honest he kind of hoped Bogo wouldn’t be in there or be busy. But he wasn’t busy and answered the knock with his customary “It’s open”

Nick grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open and stepped inside.

-

Judy was getting more nervous every minute as she would glance over her shoulder at the weasel tailing her and Jack. It was probably because she was so distracted by the weasel that she didn’t notice the animals watching her from up the road. 

Once she did it was too late. The pop of a tranq gun could be heard as Jack instantly went limp. Judy turned to look only to have a dart hit her square in the chest, an area fortunately covered by her vest. Pulling the darts from her vest Judy quickly sprung into action standing over Jack as their assailants attacked.

-

“What is it, Wilde? Aren’t you supposed to be with Hopps and Savage on your way to the courthouse right now?”

“Sir, I stayed behind because I had to speak with you.”

“Cut to the chase, officer, I’m busy,” Bogo said slightly annoyed.

“It’s about Officer Hopps. I have feelings for her that make it impossible to do my job“We all know how you feel. You two may have thought you were doing a good job at hiding but you weren’t. There is even a pool going to see when you two would make it official. So if that is all like I said I’m busy. Just tell Clawhauser so he can pay whoever won.”

“It’s not that sir. I… I am requesting a change of partners until I am able to be moved to a different precinct away from Officer Hopps.”

-

The one advantage Judy had in every fight she had ever been in was everyone underestimated her. They figured she would have no chance so they came in unprepared. Judy knew how to use this to her advantage. She would wait for the first semi lazy strike and use that force and momentum to allow her to strike first

This fight was no different as a Lion approached Judy. Aren’t you a cute little thing. Thinking you can fight with use real mammals. The lion grinned at Judy. “Isn’t that cute. The little bunny thinks she can fight with us real animals.” He smiled showing his sharp teeth. “You’re nothing more than an appetizer to me c

As he finished his taunt he reached forward to grab Judy. Deftly she avoided his attempt to grab her and used his forearm as a springboard to kick him square in the jaw. The lion yelped in pain as the pop of his jaw breaking was heard and few of the teeth he was showing off a second a

As the lion laid on the ground holding his broken jack Judy just looked at him. “, What's a matter," asked Judy as she mocked the now injured lion the three other assailants slowly moved to surround her while laughing at their fallen comrade. Judy looked around. This just got a whole lot harder. The black wolf in front of her struck first. Judy was able to easily dodge his attack but in moving to the side she stepped into the white and grey fox waiting to her right. She swung striking Judy in the midsection leaving her gasping for air as her third attacker, swung at her with his claws bared. 

 Judy was able to dodge the strike, the claws just grazing the cloth of her uniform. But in dodging that attack she was once again left her self open for an attack from the back. The wolf strikes, batting at her and connecting throwing her into a nearby wall with a thud. Judy crumbled to the ground holding her side. She was in trouble and she knew it.

-

Back in Bogo’s office he looked at Nick totally taken by surprise. He too put down the papers he was holding and took off his glasses. “Wilde what is going on, and get to the point.“ 

Nick sat in the chair in front of Bogo’s desk. It was way too big for him but Nick didn’t care. “Chief, I know you are going o call me stupid for this but I fell in love with Car.. with Hopps. She doesn’t know and doesn’t share my feelings.”

“How do you know she doesn’t share your feelings,” Bogo asked skeptically

“Because she is involved with DA Savage,” Nick said feeling the tears threaten to escape his eyes again.“I know I should be stronger. I shouldn’t let it bother me, but I’m not. Seeing them together rips my heart out and I… and I can’t. I’m sorry. I know I am letting you and the entire precinct down.” 

“Nick,” Bogo said using his first name and betraying his rough exterior. “I’m sorry. As I said before the relationship between you and Hopps wasn’t much of a secret around here. Usually, we discourage interoffice fraternization but you two worked so well together we let it go. We always looked the other way. Believe me, Nick. I’m sorry. I really did think you two were good for each other.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nick said a quiver in his voice as he tried to keep himself together.

“Are you sure you really want this? I know it hurts right now but it will pass.”

“No sir, it won’t” Foxes are kinda one and done. When we fall in love we fall hard. If that relationship doesn’t work out most foxes just end up alone. We spend our lives trying to replace that person who was perfect for us. I’m not going to get over her sir, and I love her too much to try and break up what makes her happy.”

-

Back on the street, Judy was hurt. She was laying on the ground a few feet away from Jack. Despite her success fighting in the sparing ring and the many perps she had taken down during her time on the force fighting three much larger mammals simultaneously was taking its toll.

They hadn’t landed many punches but the ones that did land hurt. She knew she wasn’t going to win this fight. If she was going to protect Jack her best bet was to stall and get them help. As she stood ready for another round, her will too strong to let her quit, she hit the SOS on her radio.

It instantly alerted the nearest precinct of an officer in danger. The dispatch officer, which at Precinct One was Officer Clawhauser would then ping the GPS on that officer’s cell phone to get a rough idea of where they were. It wasn’t a perfect system. But with Judy losing the fight it was their best chance at not being taken or worse.

-

 Bogo stared at Nick a look of shock and disappointment was on his face. “I will really hate to see you go, Wilde. I have never had an officer that was a bigger pain in my tail than you. But I am also proud to have been your chief.” Bogo stops and takes in the sight in front of him. Everything that made Nick Nick was gone. Left was this empty shell. It broke Bogo’s heart to see someone in this much pain.

“It will take a few days at least to set up a transfer to another precinct. Until then, and I hate to do this to you but I don’t have anyplace else to put you. So, for now, you will be on parking duty. That way you can work alone and away from officer Hopps.”

“I appreciate sir”

“Just then without knocking Clawhauser burst into the room Chief! The car Hopps Just activated her SOS. Her phone put her at Brodrick AND Glover I already dispatched help butSir, Do you think this is the Jookiba Jack was talking about.”

“Probably,” Bogo said “But they are just like every other criminal. Get some mammals there now!” A nervousness not normally heard in his gruff voice betrayed his show of confidence.

 

“Officer Wilde?” Bogo turns to address Nick but Nick isn’t there. As soon as he heard Judy Activated her SOS he was gone running as fast as he could to the location Clawhauser had said.

 I’m coming, Judy. Please be ok. Was the only thing on Nick’s mind

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> And boy is it harder to write action the interaction.


	10. White Turns to Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Jack have been kidnapped! Can Nick find them before it's too late?

It wasn’t long before Nick arrived at the corner of Broderick and Glover. He was the first to arrive but as he feared there was no one there. He was too late. The Jookiba had taken Judy. For a second Nick was mad at Jack for getting her wrapped up in this but it passed quickly as Nick pushed his feelings down knowing right now the only thing that mattered was finding Judy.

He took a step back. He had to stop acting on emotion and act like a cop and see the corner as a crime scene. Judy and Jack were walking so they had to be by the sidewalk. If he was going to grab someone the best place for someone to hide would be in the alley.

In the ally, Nick started hunting for a clue. But there wasn’t much. Or more accurately there was too much. The ally was a mess. There were tire tracks pointed in every direction. Tons of footprints, as well as plenty of trash, sprinkled about.

Nick was starting to get frustrated. When he heard something, the crackle of a radio. Walking over by the dumpster he found the source of the noise. It’s was Judy’s police belt, radio, and cell phone. He saw a second Phone and was guessing that one would be Jacks.”

He knew they were had been there but that didn’t mean much. They knew that before. What scared him was what else he found over by the equipment. It was blood, and a quick smell confirmed it was bunny blood.

Instantly his heart dropped as rage filled his chest. Judy might be hurt. Nick took a deep breath to try and calm himself but with each breath, he could smell the bunny blood. He wanted to lash out and hurt those who had hurt her those who hurt his Carrots.

As Nick was standing there he heard the sirens of the ofter officers were arriving.

“Wilde,” Bogo yelled catching Nick’s attention. It isn’t often the chief is at a crime scene. So when Nick saw him he was expecting to be in trouble especially with the way he ran out of Bogo’s office. But instead of scolding him Bogo just asked: “What have you found?”

“Not much yet sir. They were gone when I got here. All I found so far is blood and I hate to say it is fresh and.... it belongs to a rabbit” Nick looks away from Bogo trying to keep himself together. “if I had to guess they were waiting here in this ally and grabbed Jack and Judy. It appears there was some sort of altercation but that is all I have found so …..”

“Sir!” Wolford said excitedly as he waved Bogo and Nick over.

“What is it,” Bogo asked.

Holding them up for everyone to see “Teeth”

Nick smiled. These were much too fresh to be old and much too big to belong to Jack or Judy so it must have been from one of the attackers.

“Looks to me like feline probably a lion,” Wolford said. “I’ve seen Judy fight. If she knocked this guys teeth out she probably broke his jaw.”

Bogo didn’t answer Wolford he just grabbed his radio. “Clawhauser! Get on the line with every hospital. I want to know of any lion admitted within the last hour that might have broken teeth or a broken jaw.”

Five, ten, fifteen minutes later and the crime scene was turning up nothing else of use. Nick was getting angry. There had to be something else he was missing. He had to find Judy.

Suddenly, “CHIEF WE HAVE A MATCH,” Clawhauser said over everyone’s radio. “ Zootopia General Hospital had a lion fitting the description admitted about 15 minutes ago. Broken jaw and some missing teeth. “

Zootopia General was only a couple of blocks away. But before Bogo could say anything to Nick he was gone, running as fast as he could towards the hospital. Bogo called for him to wait to try to offer him a ride. But it was too late Nick was already gone.

Bogo rushed to one of the cruisers. Yelling at the officer inside. “Get me to Zootopia General NOW!” Bogo was worried. He had to beat Nick there. He felt for Nick but knew he was too close to this case. He would not be able to step back and be a cop. Right now he was just an animal out to find the one he loved.

Nick was running as fast as he could. His lungs burned and his legs ached. He really needed to start doing more cardio once this was over. Arriving at the hospital he didn’t see any police cruisers but knew there wouldn’t be far behind. He had to get to this lion first. He needed to know where Judy was and he didn’t have time for lawyers or due process.

Entering the hospital he quickly made his way to the Emergency Room. There he approached the front desk where a young female dear sat welcoming guests to the hospital. “Hello miss, I’m officer Nick Wilde ZPD. I believe an associate of mine called in looking for a lion with missing teeth and a possible broken jaw?”

“Yes, officer we have been expecting you.” The deer sitting behind the desk said politely. “Just down the hall, take a left and then the first room on your left. Room number 3416.

“Thank you miss,” Nick said as professionally as he could. He then took off down the hallway trying to walk as quickly as possible without running. He was moving quickly when he made it to the first left turn and SMACK he ran into Chief Bogo.

“How did you get here so fast,” Nick said in surprise as he got up off the floor.

“I drove. It’s faster than walking.”

Normally Nick would have some sort of smart remark to make here but he didn’t have time. “Chief, I have to get in there. Every minute that guy sits quiet is another minute something horrible could be happening to Carr... Ju... Officer Hopps.”

“Don’t try Wilde. You know as well as I do I that I can’t you in there.”

“But chief It’s Judy…. “ Nick said pleading with the old buffalo to reconsider.

“Wilde if I catch you setting one foot in that room I will have no choice and will be forced to take your badge.”

Bogo was lecturing Nick but the usual gruffness and force were missing from his voice. The chief was acting strangely something was wrong. It was almost like he was reading a script.

“Now Wilde I have to go sign some paperwork. I will be gone for TEN minutes. Stand guard out here and do not go into that room. I will be back in TEN MINUTES and only then will this lion be interrogated” Bogo raised his voice emphasizing ten minutes. As his gaze never broke from Nicks.

Nick smiled as he realized what the chief was doing. “Thanks, chief,” he said as Bogo walked past.

Bogo didn’t acknowledge Nicks gratitude. He just turned and walked back towards the admitting desk.

Nick turned to the door. Ten minutes not much time but better than nothing. Opening the door Nick walked in to see the lion awake with his mouth wired shut.  
-

It had been about an hour since Jack and Judy arrived at their destination. Both of them were handcuffed to a post in an office. At first, she wasn’t sure where they were being taken but soon recognized it as the same office and warehouse she saw when Nick was undercover.

It seemed strange. To her why would they bring them here? Only cops had access to this place. But after a few minutes of thinking it made sense. Only cops could get in here. So unless we knew there was a dirty cop there would be no reason to look here.

Judy was glad she worked it out, but it also made her realize if there was a dirty cop involved, that dirty cop could keep the ZPD from finding them. Jack, she said turning to the bunny to her side. I know where we are.

Jack looked at her worried. His military training meant he had experience in this type of situation. Now that they had the drive the only other source of the information was in his head. They would kill him and probably Judy eventually but first, they are going to want to be sure there are no more copies. “Don’t worry Judy, they won’t kill us until they are sure we don’t know anything. We just need to hope that Nick is as good of a cop as you say he is.”

Jack smiled, but he wasn’t confident. He knew the chances of either of them making it out of here alive was slim.  
-

Back in the hospital in the lion's room, Nick approached the lion. But before the lion could do anything Nick said quietly. “Look I know you are hoping for your sponge bath because boy can you use one. But that isn’t why I’m here. I’m here for information. You know the bunny cop your buddies took? Well that bunny is my partner and I am going to find her and you are about to help me.”

The lion looked at Nick with a smirk

“You see I know that smirk. That is the smirk of someone who thinks they don’t have to talk. But you do because if you don’t it will be bad for you. Do you see that needle in your arm? Well, it hooks up to this button.” Nick bends over and picks up a control button hanging near the bed and shows it to the lion. “This button controls your painkillers. Hit once or twice you feel good. But hit too many times stops your heart. So unless you want me to practice counting I suggest you tell me where you took Officer Hopps.”

The lion looked at Nick unsure if he would do it. “Ok, “ Nick said as he started to push the button. ONE.”

A mechanical sound was herd and the lion looked at the Nick eyes wide with fear.

“You know it’s funny I don’t know how much you already had so I really don’t know when we will get to too much. Want to find out?”

The lion had had enough. He wasn’t going to die for this. Besides even if this fox made it there and they hadn’t gone yet they would just kill him. So through gritted teeth, he said “warehouse”

“Warehouse. Now, where are getting someplace. Why don’t you tell me some more? Oh and if it hurts I can always click it again.” Nick smiles as he taunts the lion.

“Police warehouse. Smells like fish and pesticides”

That is why Nick was smelling it was the same smell as the warehouse “Where we arrested Rocky? Only ZPD has access to that location it’s blocked off” Nick asked surprised.

“Dirty cops.” The lions said in obvious pain.

Nick took a second to think if they have access to an active crime scene, these Jookiba bastards must be pretty powerful. Looking back at the lion. “Well, my times up thanks. Oh, and you might need this,” Nick tossed the control onto the Lions bed.

The Lion picked it up and looked at it for. A second before he started laughing. He then pushed the button so his bed adjusted its self. It was the bed comfort control he was just hustled by a cop.  
-

Inside the warehouse, things were not going well. Judy was still in one of the offices she had run through when Nick, but they took Jack. They pulled him out into the warehouse where Judy could watch him being interrogated.

They had stripped away his shirt and jacket and was now hanging from his wrists. Judy was disgusted by what she was seeing. How could any mammal be so cruel? They would ask him something and if he didn’t respond the way they wanted to they would hit him. Some times if he didn’t answer or was defiant the white and gray she-wolf would cut him. Sometimes on the back some times on the arms.

Judy winced every time Jack was hit or cut. In her head, she was pleading with Jack to tell them what they wanted. She didn’t want to watch him die infant of her eyes. She wished she could hear what they were asking him but all she heard was his screams of pain.  
-

Nick hurriedly left the lions room and was as walking as quickly and Nonchalantly as he could to not raise any suspicions. He soon was in the waiting area on his way out of the hospital where he saw Bogo and Chief Mcbrayer of Precinct two.

“Wilde” Bogo called before he could leave. “Take the cruiser outside and get back to work. Make sure to call in your location to Clawhauser.”

“Will do chief” Nick smiled and saluted Bogo and Mcbrayer.

“Bogo” Mcbrayer said “Do you think it is wise to leave a fox unsupervised in one of our squad cars? We all know why he’s here. He isn’t a real cop just part of the Mayor's mammal inclusion bullshit. Shouldn’t you have sent Fangmeyer here with him?”  
“Mcbrayer I need Fangmeyer here, and Officer Wilde is one of my best officers. If I didn’t believe 100% he could handle it I wouldn’t have him in my Precinct.”

“It’s your precinct. I’m just here to help. Come on Bogo. Let's go talk to this lion and see what he knows about these Jookiba that you seem so worried about that no one else seems to think exist”

Mcbrayer begins down the hall towards the lion. Fangmeyer looks at Bogo “One of your best officers?”

Bogo lets out a snort “Yes. But if you tell him I said that you will be on parking duty until the day Clawhauser can run a sub-10-minute mile”  
-

Five minutes later Nick is in the cruiser when his phone rings. It is from an unknown number. Nick hesitates for a second but answers it. To his surprise it’s Bogo

“Wilde, where are you going? I know he gave you something.”

“He told me where they have Judy. The warehouse where I was undercover.”

“They have Judy and Jack Savage. Don’t forget that Wilde.”

“I know, I know.”  
“How do you know he is telling the truth?”

“He told me, plus I could smell it on him. The same sickening fish and pesticide smell of that warehouse. Sir, if they took Judy there it means we have to have a dirty cop.”

“I know and I have a good guess on who it is.”

“Mcbrayer?”

“How did you know?” Bogo said surprised

“Well, I am one of your best cops….” Nick said with a chuckle.

Bogo sighed. “I’m going to kill Fangmeyer”

“But also why else would the McBrayer the chief from Precinct Two be down here? It was on our turf and it happened to one of our officers.”

“Good work Wilde.”  
“I'm sending back up. Once you get there to wait for the backup. Don’t do anything stupid”

“What was that chief? Cccccrrrrrr… I can’t CccCcccrcr ear you…….” Nick said pretending to drop the signal.

Bogo hung up the phone angrily. “That stupid fox is going to get all three of them killed.”

It wasn’t long before Nick was standing on a hill overlooking the warehouse. It’s funny he thought. He’s back to where the whole this whole mess started. He looked around the outside and saw a large van parked outside on the other side of the police tape. On the west side of the building where Nick remembered there were offices, there was a light on. Nick got back in the car he wasn’t going to wait. Judy needed him. As he put the car in gear he said simply “Hang on Carrots. I’m coming.”  
-

Inside the warehouse, Judy and Jack's captors had taken a break. Judy was still locked away in the office but Jack was a mess. His white fur was now a dyed a deep red from the blood pouring from his wounds.

He was fortunate in they were taking longer to interrogate him then he expected. They didn’t believe his answers and kept punishing him looking for more. They didn’t believe he hadn’t made another copy. He wished he had. He knew that he couldn’t take much more. He was fighting to stay conscious and he knew as soon as he passed out the information that could stop the jokier would be gone because he would never wake up.

Judy watched unable to do anything but also unable to look away. What they had done to Jack was horrible. She had never seen a mammal tortured before let alone to the extremes they were doing to Jack. She wished there was anything she could do.

It was just then that the door to the office she was in was flung open. In walked the formally white and grey she-wolf who’s fur was now red with Jack’s blood. Uncuffing Judy, she dragged her into the main warehouse. “All right bunny boy,” she said referring to Jack. You don’t want to talk? Maybe we can find out what we need from your cute little girlfriend here.”

The black wolf cut jack down and tossed him to the side like a rag doll. He hit the cold cement floor and laid there barely breathing. Judy looked at him and knew the odds of them getting out alive were shrinking.

As the grey wold lifted her up to hook her handcuffs and hand her from her wrist like Jack was Judy tensed every muscle in her core and kicked with all her might hitting the wolf in her chest. Judy was small but she can make quite the impact especially with her legs.

The wolf dropped Judy who hurried to her feet. She looked and saw the black wolf shocked to see her free and before he could do anything Judy was on him placing a well-aimed kick into his knee. The knee buckled as the wolf howled in pain.

As he went down Judy turned her attention the grey wolf who was just staggering to her feet. Again Judy attacked the legs sweeping the grey wolf off balance sending her falling backward and landing hard on the concrete. Judy took a few steps before she swung a kick with all of her might into the side of the grey wolf hearing the pop that let her know the wolfs ribs were broken.

The black wolf was still down but trying to crawl to where he could grab a weapon. Judy seeing a brick on the floor a few feet away grabbed it and swung connecting with the back of the black wolf’s skull who fell in a heap.

Looking around at her handy work Judy started to walk back towards Jack. He was breathing but not moving. She knelt down by his side and rested his head on his lap. “You’ll be ok. Jack just hold on.”

“It is not polite to make promises you can not keep Miss Hopps”

Judy turned around to see a tall panther in an expensive suit. removing his jacket and small round glasses.   
“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Walter Reilly. But most people know me as the Lawyer. I am the one that solves the problems that plague the Jookiba, and Miss Hopps, you and Mr. Savage have become a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think not much left of the story.


	11. Do you really think you can beat me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in the warehouses Jack and Judy are fighting a losing battle to survive. Can Nick's arrival turn the tide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this one.

Trapped in a warehouse Judy Hopps was in trouble. It was only a few hours ago that her and Jack Savage we jumped, assaulted and kidnapped. She was tired, hurt and most of all for the first time since the night howler case. Judy was scared.

Jack was only beginning to stir after suffering at the hands of his interrogators, it was amazing that he was alive. Most mammals would have broken a long time ago. Judy thought to herself that the military training Jack bragged about early must have paid off. She couldn’t imagine what he refused to tell them but for him to endure what he had it must be important.

Across from them stood a remarkably calm panther who was slow and methodically removing his suit so not to damage it during the confrontation he knew was about to start. 

As he continued to fold his jacket the panther spoke to Judy. “Miss Hopps, I must say back when I first saw you back in the courtroom I never thought you capable of something like this.” The panther said as removed his dress shirt leaving him wearing his suit pants and an undershirt ”To be the last one standing between me and my goal. Bravo. It is really too bad though. You could have been so much more.”

With his hands behind his back, the panther took a few steps toward Judy who looked around the warehouse nervously hoping to find a weapon or something she could use against the much larger predator. The only thing she could see were some of the torture instruments used on Jack. But to get to them she would need to get past the large predator standing before her.

“Instead of achieving greatness, instead of being something, you will be nothing more than a blood stain my dry cleaner will have to remove.” The panther started to smile at his own joke before he regained his calm starting at Judy.

“Now, I supposed this is where I give you a chance to surrender. Offer the opportunity to not waste your life and to join me, to join us. The Jookiba controls and protects this city and it is my job to protect the Jookiba. A lieutenant with your skills and drive could be of great use to me. “ The panther pauses for a second. “But I think we both know you would not be interested in such an offer. It really is a waste, but I must abide by your choice.”

Unclasping his hands from behind his back the panther readies himself for Judy’s attack. It truly is unfortunate he thinks. She would be a fantastic ally for the Jookiba. His hand-picked successor to lead and protect the true power of Zootopia.

“I don’t want to hear it. You and the rest of the Jookiba are nothing more then criminals and even if I don’t take you down today, someone will. You will be brought to justice”

“Very elegantly said, Miss Hopps. Even if the sentiment is misguided. The Jookiba are not criminals. Well, not all of us at least. We are the ones who operate at the highest levels of power keeping the city safe for the normal mammals out there. We are made up of law enforcement, government and yes the criminal element. But none of us wish to harm Zootopia. We endeavor to lift it up.”

“It’s Officer Hopps,” Judy said with a snarl. “And any group that believes they are above the law are criminals. I don’t care how altruistic you consider your goal. You are criminals who will be brought to justice.”

“Interesting” the panther remarked. “I must be honest I was not aware bunnies could snarl. It’s rather cute if I do say so myself” The panther said mocking Judy, as he calmly walked her way.

Hearing him mock her enraged Judy, but she waited. She knew from her time sparing at the ZPD with a predator his size she had to wait for him to move, but the panther didn’t seem to be in any hurry to begin the fight.

A moan from Jack drew the attention of both mammals. He was trying to get himself on his feet as he said “Leave her alone Reilly. This is between you and me.

“Mr. Savage can you even stand? I would suggest you abandon your machismo and allow this… “ The panther look at Judy before laughing quietly “delicate flower to take up the fight for you.”

Hoping to his feet Jack rushed the panther but in his weakened state was quickly knocked back to the ground where he again struggled to get up.

“Stay down Mr. Savage. I do not wish to hurt you any more than I have to but if you continue to follow this course of action I will have no choice.”

Seeing an opening while Jack was holding the panther’s attention Judy leaped at the panther hoping a well-placed kick could injure him like she did the lion earlier in the day, and the fight would stop before it even really started and no one would have to die.

But the panther was expecting it. He easily sidestepped Judy’s attack allowing Judy to land on the floor a few feet away. But Judy wasn’t done as soon as she touched down she turned and rushed the panther a second time. Only this time he didn’t dodge her attack he countered catching her leg and using it to throw her on to the ground.

Judy laid there for a second the air emptied from her lungs and the injury to her side she received when she was jumped earlier was now was on fire. If her ribs weren’t broken before they sure felt like they were now.

“Miss Hopps, you know you don’t have to do this. My offer still stands.

“I said it’s OFFICER Hopps! Judy said holding her side as she made it to her knees.

That was stupid Judy thought to her self. With his size she should be waiting for him to attack so she can counter when he is off balance. Rushing him was just asking to get hurt.

A glance at Jack showed he was beginning to recover as he was pulling himself to his knees. Judy stood hoping to draw the attention onto her and away from Jack.

Judy rushed the Panther again but instead of attacking this time she just dodged slipped past him. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake of attacking him straight on again, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t keep him busy. The panther turned with a growl stepping away from Jack and towards Judy. A strong swipe of his claws just missing Judy’s ears.

Judy continued to bob and weave as the panther flailed wildly trying to get his hands on her. His growl was getting louder with each miss. He was getting angry Judy thought or was he?

Keeping her distance while she caught her breath she looked at the panther and noticed something.With each attack, Judy dodged the panthers emotionless calm was slowly melting away to be replaced with….. a smile?

Was he enjoying this? Judy thought to her self. He was? It didn’t matter Judy thought to herself. I can’t dodge forever. I need to do something. Charging the panther as if she was going to try to escape his grasp again. But just before the moment she would have slid to escape she jumped instead flipping back until her foot made contact with the panther’s chin. Knocking him onto one knee.

“Hah ha ha” The panther laughed wiping a bit of blood away from where Judy had split his lip, “Bravo Miss Hopps. I did not think you had it in you to land a single blow.”

“I’m just full of surprises,” Judy said as she studied the panther trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

With his attention on Judy, the panther never saw Jack raise to his feet and dash to grab a nightstick from the torture weapons that were previously used on him. He then crossed the room silently seeking up behind the panther.

With the nightstick raised above his head, Jack was preparing to hit the panther over the head. What Jack didn’t know was the panther knew he was there.

As Jack swung down the panther’s arm shot up grabbing the nightstick. Jack looked at the panther with wide eyes knowing his attempt had failed. The panther rose to his feet twisting the nightstick out of Jack’s hand.

Jack didn’t have time to respond as the panther said: “Wait your turn, Mr. Savage.” And cracked him across the face with the nightstick. Dropping Jack to his knees before a second shot sent him to the ground. The panther then turned back to Judy dropping the nightstick and leaving Jack laying on his back on the cold and dirty concrete floor.

Judy saw Jack fall. As blood poured out of the new cut the nightstick had opened on his forehead. “You bastard,” Judy said as she flung herself at the Jaguar’s face.

Taking the panther by surprise at the change in tactics, he was unprepared for Judy to dig her claws into the side of the panther's face and drag bleeding lines towards his neck.

The panther screamed in pain grabbing Judy by her shirt and pulling her away from his face.“You bitch.” The panther said his joviality and decorum gone replaced by anger. Holding Judy at arm's length he carried her over to Jack.

“Is this why you scratched me? To protect this?” The panther said as he kicked Jack in the ribs. Judy could only watch helplessly as the panther repeatedly kicked Jack enjoying the pain it caused him and the anger it caused in her. “He is nothing. Just an insect that needed to be swatted. I offered you a seat at the table and you scar me for this… this… nobody?”

“Was it worth it just to protect him?” The panther motioned to Jack who was coughing up blood on the floor. “Is he really worth it? I hope he was worth dying for. I considered sparring you, but that ship has sailed. It’s time to say goodbye, Miss Hopps.”

Judy knew she had to get free. If not she was going to die right here in the panther's hands. She wasn’t strong enough to break his grip so without much else in the way of choices she bit him driving the large front teeth bunnies are known for deep into his paw. Screaming in pain he threw Judy as hard as he could towards some crates.

As she flew through the air Judy tried to brace herself because she knew this was going to hurt. But instead of the creates she hit something soft and warm. She heard a grunt that wasn’t hers and as she hit the floor she was cushioned by whatever it was that broke her fall. She looked up and to her surprise saw the orange fur of her partner, the fox who had been avoiding her.

“Hey Carrots, fancy seeing you here,” Nick said with a bit of a smile.

“Nick!” Judy said, happy and surprised to see him.

“How sweet.” The panther said “I should have known if Officer Hopps was here her pet fox would be nearby”

Setting Judy down Nick stood to face the bigger predator. “What can I say? She’s my partner and Bogo will be pissed if I return to the station without her. Plus think of the paperwork.”

The panther smiled at Nick’s aloofness. “I do not suppose you would be interested in walking away either would you Mr. Wilde?”

“Can’t say that I would. Tall dark and bloody” Nick turned to see Jack on the floor covered in blood.“Speaking of blood, Hey stripes, you still alive over there?”

“Barely,” Jack said coughing up a little more blood.

“Well just so you know, I know I’m your hero but the red looks better on me than you”

“You’re Orange” Jack yelled

The panther turned to look at the bloody rabbit who had managed to pull himself to his knees.

Nick started to move to his left as Judy moved to her right. Soon with Jack standing the Panther was surrounded.

“Now it’s my turn……”Nick paused unsure of the panther’s name.

“Walter Reilly,” Jack said helpfully

“Walter Reilly.  You are under arrest for kidnapping, murder, and whatever else Jack has evidence of.” Nick said. 

Looking around the panther smiled thinking to himself this was going to be fun. 

All at once the three smaller mammals charged trying to overwhelm the panther. Jack and Judy went low using their strong legs on his midsection and his legs. Nick went High with claws bared as he went for the panther's face and chest.

The panther did his best to defend himself but the blows were coming in too fast. Now it was time for him to change strategies. Grabbing Nick by his shirt he swung him towards the white and red bunny catching Jack and knocking him away and giving the panther a second to regain his footing.

Then with all the might, he could muster the panther hurled Nick through one of the windows separating the offices from the warehouse.

“Nick” Judy yelled as she saw her partner shatter the windows as he hit it. 

With the other two males out of the fight, at least for now, the panther was now able to focus on Judy. He grabbed her by her ears causing her to yelp in pain as he lifted her like a magicians bunny.

Seeing Judy in pain lit a fire in Jack as he summoned whatever energy he had left to charge the panther. Throwing Judy to the side the panther smiled as he readied himself for Jacks attack. Without the distraction of the other two smaller mammals, the panther easily defected Jacks attack before a strike of his own caught Jack in the face with such force that it spun him around before he dropped to his knees from the force of the impact.

In the office, Nice was a mess. Hundreds of cuts from going through the glass meant he was now bleeding from almost everywhere. He looked out the window he had just been throw through to see the panther hit Jack and then look of pain on Judy’s face where she sat a few yards away. Pulling a few of the larger pieces of glass out of himself Nick knew he had to get back into the fight.

Jack was on the ground blood flowing freely from his nose a result of the panther's blow. He was attempting to crawl away. Desperate to get some distance between him and the panther so he had enough time to figure a way out of this. But the panther wasn’t about to allow that.

But the panther wasn’t going to allow that. He grabbed Jack by the ankle and lifted the bruised bunny into the air and slammed him to the ground like a rag doll. Jack was now still as he laid there. He appeared to be breathing but the breaths were shallow.

“JACK!” Judy screamed! Rushing to his side.

The panther smiled seeing her reaction as he moved in her direction.  
“You should have taken me up on my offer Miss. Hopps.” The panther grabbed her by her neck lifting her up and cutting off her ability to breath. “Please understand I am going to take no joy in killing you. But just as you have your orders as do I”

Slipping unseen through the broken window he was thrown though Nick was now only. Few feet away behind the panther.

“LET HER GO!” Nick yelled as he pounced digging his claws into the Panther’s back. The panther screamed in pain dropping Judy who landed in a heap on the ground coughing as her lungs began to fill with air.

The panther reached back digging his own claws into Nick’s shoulder pulling Nick over his head and throwing him into one of the nearby crates.

Angrily the panther was walking towards the blood covered fox. “ Do you really think you can beat me? I am the might of the Jookiba” Kicking Nick in the ribs so hard it lifted him off the ground and sent him sliding across the floor like it did Jack a few minutes earlier.

Coughing Nick looked at eh panther as he pulled himself to his feet. “Maybe, after all, I am the smartass of the ZPD”

The panther swung again Nick was able to block the blow but the force exerted by the larger predator still knock him off balance and sent him to the floor. “You should have stayed in the gutter where you belong.” This time Nick was unable to block the panther’s strike as his claws raked across Nick’s chest. “You were never good enough to be a cop.”

“At least we can agree on something. It’s a good first step. Maybe we can be friends after all” Nick said the pain obvious in his voice.

Pulling himself along the crates Nick, like Jack did, tried to put some distance between the panther and himself. 

“I’m not done with you fox,” The panther said as he reached digging his claws into Nicks back, stopping his escape. Then with his claws embedded in Nick’s back before the panther lifted Nick up in the air and slammed him down on the cold hard floor.

“Yup. That one hurt” Nick said more to himself than anyone else.

Again the panther reached down digging his claws into the flesh of Nicks back throwing him against some crates nearby. Nick hit the ground with a thud. He had nothing left.

Nick looked at the panther. Nick knew this was it. He down and saw his blood pooling on the ground around him. Pulling himself up so he was sitting against the crate he looked back and saw Judy crawling towards Jack begging him to keep breathing. 

“I’m sorry Judy, ” Nick said as he readied himself for the panther to deliver the final blow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Again I let chapter length get the best of me and had to split this chapter in two.


	12. I had to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end of Nick Wilde?

Nick sat. His back resting against a crate. He held his chest trying to slow the blood coming from the slashes left by the claws of the panther who towered over him. He looked over his shoulder and Judy was crawling to Jack trying to get the two of them to safety. Maybe I can buy them some time he thought.

“You know,” Nick said “ you are nothing more than a common thug. You proved that tonight.”

Standing over Nick the panther looked down over him. His calm demeanor gone as he spoke with disgust as he looked at Nick. “Nothing? NOTHING? WE ARE JOOKIBA! Zootopia is the greatest city in the world because of us, and it will continue to be because of us. This city needs more than some ex-conman fox protecting it. You don’t understand what it truly takes to bring peace. This city deserves those who do. It deserves mammals willing to do what it takes to make this city great.” The panther took a deep breath before bending down to look Nick directly in the eye. Then with the calmness and stillness returning to his voice, he said “Mr. Wilde this city deserves better than you. “

The panther stood up and raised his arm as he prepared to strike the final blow when Nick spoke up. “Hey Walter”

The panther paused unhappy to hear his name. “I am not Walter.” Nick smiled a bit as he saw the reaction saying his name got from the panther. “I am not one person. I am all of us. I am what keeps this city safe. I am Jookiba”

“Fine” Nick said grimacing as he shifted his weight.” Hey Jookiba, Guess what?”

“What is it, Mr. Wilde?” The panther said annoyed at Nick as he was stalling for time and delaying his demise.

Nick smiled pointing behind the panther “Better’s here”

Startled and curious to see what Nick was pointing at the panther quickly turned around as four tranquilizer darts were suddenly implanted into his chest. The panther looked down at the darts in shock as he quickly lost consciousness falling first to his knees and then to the cold dirty floor of the warehouse coming to rest at the edge of the pool of blood flowing out of Nick.

Nick smiled at his fellow officer who was standing there with his tranquilizer gun still drawn and pointed at where his target was a few seconds ago. The portly front desk officer Benjamin Clawhauser looked down at Nick “ are there more?”

Nick Smiled. “No Spots you got the last one, and I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you right now. I am going to buy you so many donuts later assuming I don’t die from blood loss.” Nick tried again to move but the pain again sat him back down. Looking back up at Clawhauser Nick asked “But I do have to ask why are you in the field? I thought you hated field work?”

“I do,” Clawhauser said. “But my friends needed help silly. Chief Bogo called me and told me what you were doing and to get you help because, as he put it you are too damn dumb to wait. Well, no one else was even close. I know some of the guys don’t think I am a real cop. But I am.”

“I don’t think anyone will ever doubt that again,” Nick said earnestly. “And Ben Thank You”

Just then the paramedics and additional members of the ZPD arrived flooding the floor of the warehouse. As Nick was receiving care for his injuries he looked back and saw Judy assisting Jack with his injuries. Nick saw her look around a worried look on her face as everyone seemed to be searching for something. Seconds later Wolford held up the missing flash drive Everything they would need to put the Jookiba away was safe. “I WIN!” He yelled out “What’s my prize? Ew Jack got his blood on it.”

Nick closed his eyes It was all over, he thought to himself. But his moment of reflection was cut short as he felt a sharp pain as the paramedic tightened his bandages. “Sorry, the pain killers haven’t taken effect yet.”

“I've noticed,” Nick said wincing in pain

“I have you pretty much stitched up but it wouldn’t hurt to go to the hospital and make sure there is no deeper damage I couldn’t see. Have someone else drive you. You lost a lot of blood. I’m kinda surprised you’re awake” The paramedic said helping Nick to his feet.

“Thanks. But don’t worry I will be fine, and I will get checked out after I check in with Bogo.”  
-

Outside the warehouse was swarming with members of the ZPD. Some clearing up the scene, some collecting evidence, and some helping to transport the panther and his associates to the nearest small dark cell.

Still, other members were being given orders to apprehend the other members of the Jookiba before they learned they were compromised and disappeared. An IT mammal was transferring the information directly to the courts and teams were being sent out as fast as the warrants could be signed. The first of course being the onsite arrest Chief Mcbrayer of Precinct two.

“Chief!” Nick called out trying to get Bogo’s attention.

“Wilde, you have to be one of the most reckless officers I have ever had. You barely made it out alive do you see now why I asked you to wait?”

“Sir with all due respect, if I waited and the two hostages would be dead right now.”

“Hostages? You expect me to believe that the identity of one of those two had nothing to do with your actions?”

“Sir…”

“I understand Wilde. Good work today. Are you sure you still want to leave Precinct One?”

“Chief, I ‘m sorry but I have to. In fact, I was kinda hoping this be my last day at Precinct One. I figure by the time I heal up there should be a position open someplace, and this way I don’t have to say a lot of goodbyes.”

“Goodbyes or goodbye. I think we both know there is one, in particular, you want to avoid.”

“Bogo,” Nick said addressing the chief by name a rarity for him. “I just can’t. “

“Maybe we could switch your shifts and find you a different partner… You don’t have to leave”

“Tonight doesn’t change anything Chief. Even back there when thought I was going to die all I did was look for her and hope she was alright. Then when I found her she was holding Jack. It ripped my heart out. I know it sounds dumb but that hurt way more than the claw on my chest.”

Bogo pinched the bridge of his snout as if dealing with a headache.

“Wilde do me one favor. You owe me as much for dealing with your shit for the last year. Take tonight to think about it. If you wake up tomorrow and still can’t see any way to make this work I will grant your transfer request.”

“Thank you, sir”

“You’re a good cop Wilde, we could use more cops like you.”

“A good cop? The way I hear it I was one of your best.” Nick Smiled. Even when saying goodbye he had to tease the Chief.

Turning to walk away from Nick Bogo said “You know what Wilde? I take back everything I ever said about you” “Everything?” Nick said surprised at Bogo’s response to his ribbing.

“At least all of the good stuff” Bogo smiled as he said it, bring a smile to Nick’s face as well.

“Chief It’s been an honor”  
“The honor was all mine”

Nick turned to leave walking towards one of the ambulances that were going to take him to the hospital to get stitched up.  
As Nick walked away Wolford saw Bogo watching him with a sad face. “Chief? You ok? What did Wilde do now?”

Bogo looked at Wolford. “He quit”

“What!?!” Wolford said in total shock

“He put in a request to leave the precinct earlier today and just wanted me to know he still wants it.”

 

“I can’t believe Wilde would leave us” Wolford “Why?”

“Wolford, that's his business. If you want to know go ask him. But don’t expect him to give you a straight answer.”

“Chief Bogo?” It was Jack Savage who was hobbling over to thank Bogo and his officers for saving his life.

“I just wanted to say thank you without you and your officers……..” Jack looked up realizing he didn’t have the chief’s attention.

“CHIEF!” Jack said raising his voice.“

Bogo looked down at Jack with a bit of a scowl. “Yes, Mr. Savage.”

“I wanted to thank you and your officers especially Officer Wilde"

“You’re too late for Wilde,” Wolford said. He just quit.”

“What,” Jack said turning to Wolford “Nick quit?”

Wolford looked at Jack “He just asked Bogo to reassign him to a different precinct. “Bogo wouldn’t tell me why but I for the life of me can’t figure out why he would want to leave us”

Jack had a feeling he knew why Nick was leaving, and he couldn’t let it happen. “Nick, Nick wait up! Don’t make me run I can barely walk”

Nick turns a tired and beaten look on his face. “Look, Jack, I glad you are ok. But I feel like shit can we do this another time.”

“When? Wolford said you were leaving Precinct One”

“I just need a change of scenery.” His guard up and his mask on. The same mask he wore for years so that people couldn’t see they were getting to him.

“Nick you and I both know that’s bullshit.”

Nick stopped. And turned to Jack. His mask cracking starting to show the hurt he was feeling. “Jack please just leave me alone. I can’t stay and I am too tired to explain. No, go pick some carrots or whatever bunnies do for fun.”

Jack ignored the insult ”Bullshit”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Look Mr. Assistant District Attorney. Last I checked I can work where ever the hell I want. I have my reasons for leaving Precinct One and they are none of your damn business.” Nick said trying as hard as he could to keep his emotions in check. “Now leave me alone. Like I said I feel like shit and just want to go get a shower and go to bed.

Jack was getting angry at Nick but was trying to keep his cool with the angry predator in front of him. “No,” Jack said coldly

“Why do you care?”

“You know what, I don’t know why I do. But for some reason I do. So tell me. What reason could you possibly have to abandon your job, to abandon your life, to abandon Judy?”

“Abandon her?” Nick laughed “She wouldn’t even know I’m gone.” Nick said flustered his emotions starting to get the best of him.

“Wouldn’t know you’re gone?. Do you know how much it would hurt her for you to leave? You are her best friend”

Nick stopped when he heard those words. Tears started to form in his eyes again as he turned away from Jack before saying “I don’t want to be her best friend. Not anymore” Nick's voice cracked as he was using every bit of will power he had to not break down right there.

Jack was relentless and refused to give Nick any space. He was going to get Nick to admit the truth no matter what. “How can you say that?” He pried. “Are you trying to tell me you really don’t you don’t care about her. I should have known a fox wouldn’t be able to have any real feelings”

“Care about her, care about her?” Nick was crying now unable to hold it back any longer as he turned to face Jack “I love her. I love her more than I have ever loved another mammal. But I can’t have her. She belongs to you.” Nick's shoulders dropped “She belongs with you. I saw how happy you make her. I can’t give her the life you can. I can’t give her kits. I know she deserves better me. But I can’t see her with you. I’m not strong enough. It hurts too much. You want to know why I decided to leave it’s because I had to.”

“Nick….” Jack said his heart going out the fox in obvious pain before him. Jack wants Nick to admit it but now he was thinking he pushed too hard.

“So you win Jack. She’s yours and I’m leaving. Don’t I won’t try to come between you two or try to break you up. She’s happy with you. I saw it the night of your date. I snuck in to see how it was going. I saw it when you two got home and looked into each other's eyes. In the precinct, I saw holding on to her and I saw you both smile when you saw each other. Then tonight I saw the fear in her eyes when you got hurt. I wish I was stronger but I’m not. I just…..” Nick exhaled exhausted all of the fire in his body a few seconds ago gone leaving only an empty feeling. “Jack, tell her I’m sorry.”

Nick turned to leave as Jack stood there, speechless trying to process everything the fox had just told him. It took a second for Jack to respond.

“Nick, Before you leave, there is something I need to tell you”

Nick stopped but the look on his face told the story of how little he wanted to hear about how Nick was a coward running away because he couldn’t get what he wanted. “I don’t want to hear it, Jack. There is nothing you can tell me I don’t already know. “

“Nick, I can’t stop you from leaving but I wanted to say I’m sorry. Judy is amazing. I knew you had feelings for her, but when you denied it I believed you because I wanted so badly for it to be true. Then on our date, you are right she did have fun. But it wasn’t because of me. She spent the entire night telling me about you.

I don’t think she even thought about it being a romantic date. Just friends going out. Then when we got home your right I did fall and she did catch me. But we weren’t staring longingly into each other's eyes. She was yelling at me for being noisy and maybe waking you.

Do you know what we were talking about on the street before we got attacked? How worried she was about you. She could tell something was hurting you and she wanted to make you feel better.

You think she was worried about me back there. She wanted me to get up so we could help you. She was worried the panther was going to kill you. Then once the paramedics arrived she was fighting with them to let her go so she could find you.”

Nick, It isn’t my place to say how she feels. But know this. Judy Hopps and I aren’t together, and that is because whether she admits it or not she is in love with you.”

Nick was stunned. “Me? She loves me?”

Just then he heard his name. “NICK…. NICK” it was Judy and she was crying as she ran towards him as fast as she could before jumping into his arms. “Oh, Nick I was so worried. I saw all of the blood where you sat in the warehouse, and no one could tell me what happened to you, Then Wolford said you were gone. Nick I, I thought I might have lost you. I was so scared. Never, never do that again.”

“I won’t,” Nick said just happy to hold her in his arms while trying to absorb all of what Jack just told him.

“You Dumb fox.” Judy said through the tears “ You can’t keep taking dumb chances. Why would you come alone? Why didn’t you bring back up or a weapon? Then why did you try and take on the panther alone? You almost got yourself killed! Why take a chance like that?”

Nick looked down unsure of how to tell Judy the truth. “I had to,” Nick said quietly.

“As soon as I found out where you were I sped right here. I wasn’t going to wait for backup and risk something happening to you while I sat in the cruiser just outside the door. You are more important.”

You are the reason. I take the chances because I had to…. for you. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Judy and that includes sacrificing my life it meant you were safe” Nick paused looking deep into her amethyst eyes “Judy I Lo…” But Nick was never given a chance to finish his sentence.

Judy had leaned forward and pressed her muzzle to his. For a second Nick was taken by surprise. But only for a second before he kissed her back. For an instant, it was only them and everyone else watching them were gone.

Finally breaking the kiss so they both could breathe Judy looked him in the eyes “I love you so much. I was so scared that I had lost you. “

“I love you too. I have for a while. I was just too scared to say it”

Judy smiled ‘Me too. Just remember who was brave enough to say it first.” She said with a laugh

“I was about to,” Nick said, Judy looked at him with a smirk her arms still around his neck.

“Doesn’t count you didn’t finish,” she said.

“Ok…. I guess…….” Nick smiled She could brag that she said it first all she wanted but he was going to say it every day for the rest of their lives. All that mattered was he loved her and she loved him.

A few yards away Jack Savage was watching the two proclaim their love for each other. Bogo approaches looking at Jack and the white fur now stained red.

“Are you ok? Did you see the medic?”

“I’m fine the bleeding stopped, it’s going to hurt like hell tomorrow but I’m alive. You know” Jack nodded in the direction of Nick and Judy, “I think you might have some interoffice fraternization paperwork to fill out.”

Bogo looks over at the two as they stare at each other and laugh. “It is about time. - I had filled out the paperwork over two months ago. I just needed them to make it official. All I need to do is change the date.  
“I think this would count as official” Jack said with a smile.

Just then Clawhauser ran over to where Jack and Bogo were standing barely able to contain his excitement “Did you see that? Chief? Did you see it! Nick and Judy! They kissed! That means it's official right!

“I would think so,” Bogo said with a smile.

Clawhauser smiled “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”

 

Epilogue

  
It was a few days after the event in the warehouse. Everyone involved was meeting at Precinct One. Bogo wanted to make sure everything that happened was recorded and all of the paperwork was done in a timely manner

In the break room, Nick sat drinking a coffee with Judy by his side his arm around her. Across from them, Jack sat drinking a sweet tea.

“Wow,” Nick said a sly grin on his muzzle. “I truly believed you would still be a red bunny. How on earth did you get the blood out of your fur? Do they make a color safe bunny bleach?”

“Very funny,” Jack said taking the teasing in stride. “On a serious note. I want to say that I am truly happy to see you two together. I’m sorry for the role I played in almost stopping it from happening.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Judy said with a warm smile. “ If this dumb fox would have just been honest with me from the beginning none of it would have happened.”

Turning to Judy Nick put on a hurt face. “Oh, how the lovesick fox is punished by the cruel fluffy object of his affection.” Nick said in the most mellow dramatic way possible before turning to Judy“ Besides Miss Fluffy Butt it isn’t like you were jumping at the chance to confess your feelings either”

Judy blushed at the nickname but wasn’t about to let him get the last word. “Yeah but I still said it first,” Judy said with a sly smile of her own.

“Yeah, Yeah, Whatever. “ Nick turned to Jack. “we should actually be thinking you Stripes. You gave us the push we needed to finally admit to ourselves and each other how we felt.”

“Thank you two, but by that logic, the Jookiba played a part too.”

“Well, when they get out I will buy them a sweet tea too,” Nick said as Judy rolled her eyes.

Just then Delgato walked into the break room. “Hey, Savage. I… ah… just wanted to apologize again for the …..incident… at your apartment. But since I won the pool for when these two would get together, I thought you should take the money for ….. repairs…

“That's awfully big of you Delgato. Not as big as what you tired to flus….OOFFF” Nick’s joke cut short by Judy’s elbow connecting with his ribs.

“That was assault! You all saw it!”

Jack looked at the pair happily. “Good luck putting up with that” Jack said to Judy motioning towards Nick.

Before Judy could answer Nick butted in winking at Judy “I will be tough but I will try”

She was going to protest but before she could he leaned in planting a kiss on her muzzle that she enthusiastically returned.

Embarrassed by the show of affection taking place in front of him Jack looked away only to see an arctic vixen with fur as white as his looking back at him. Their eyes met and she smiled.  
  
Jack looked back at Nick and Judy “ Who is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I've had a ball writing this and thanks for taking this trip with me. Thank you to everyone who commented, everyone who subscribed and everyone who took the time to read it. I truly hoped it lived up to your expectations.
> 
> I would love to get your feedback. Please let me know what worked and what didn't. If you liked the story or if you feel like you wasted some time you will never get back. 
> 
> If you have ideas of something you think I should write let me know.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> I am using this as practice to work on my creative fiction writing so all comments and critiques are welcome. Oh and if you find a grammar mistake feel bad for my editor because it used to be much much worse.


End file.
